Come To Me
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: From the moment Fiyero Tigulaar laid eyes on his soon-to-be wife, he hated her. She was green, ugly, and unattractive. He never wanted to marry her. But after she does something he never expected her to do, and things take a turn for the worst, he begins to reevaluate his first opinions of her. Fiyeraba. 2nd place 'Best Angst' & tied 3rd place winner 'Best AU' in 2015 Greg Awards.
1. The Meeting

**Hello, all! New story time! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Prince Fiyero Tigulaar dragged his feet as he walked around the parlor. He grumbled under his breath, wishing he was any other place in Oz but here.

"Fiyero, please stop moping," the queen, Amalie, said as she entered the parlor.

"Why are you making me do this?" Fiyero asked, turning to face his mother.

The queen sighed. "I'm sorry, Fiyero, but this couldn't be helped."

"Yes, it could have been helped. I don't even know this girl. How am I supposed to marry her?"

"Simple, you just say 'I do' at the altar," the king, Raal, said, entering the room.

"Dad…"

"Fiyero, don't whine. It's all settled. You will wed the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter and that's final."

Fiyero sighed as he slumped into the nearest armchair.

"And sit up. You must look your best when you meet her."

"I don't even know what she looks like. Why should I care about how I look?"

"Because looks are important, Fiyero. Especially in a royal family, image is very important."

The prince sighed, but stood and half-heartedly smoothed out his shirt. "Better?"

"No, but it will have to do," Raal sighed.

"Fiyero, please," Amalie practically begged.

"If you must force marriage upon me, why couldn't I just marry Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

The queen paused. "You were going to propose to her?"

"Well, I've known her since we were children, and she's been my girlfriend for the past six years. I know she's expecting me to propose to her. Everyone was expecting me to propose to her. I was even going to use great-grandmother's ring, which now must go to a girl I don't even know."

Amalie's shoulder's slumped. "I'm sorry, Fiyero. Really, I am. But we made a deal with the Governor of Munchkinland that we would help Munchkinland through its drought."

"So, you're using me to seal a political deal?"

"It's not that bad, Fiyero. I've heard that the girl is very smart."

"Maybe some of her brains will rub off on you," Raal said sternly.

"Raal," Amalie whispered, but her husband was already beginning to leave the room.

Fiyero frowned. "Well… I'm sorry to be the family disappointment."

Amalie sat down next to her son. "Fiyero, I never wanted this for you."

"I know." The prince stood up abruptly before his parents could say anything else and left the room. He was about to go back to his room when he bumped into Glinda.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

Fiyero shook his head. "She's arriving today. We're to be married next week."

Glinda brushed a blonde curl behind her ear. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Glin. This isn't what I wanted. My parents are using us to seal some deal with Munchkinland."

"Is she pretty?"

"I don't know. I've never met her." Fiyero gently pulled his girlfriend against himself. "But I know she's not as pretty as you are."

Glinda blushed and giggled, standing on her toes to give the prince a kiss. "It's so unfair."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know, Fifi. It's not your fault. What do you know about her?"

"Apparently, she's the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter and she's really smart."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't even know her name?"

"No."

Glinda sighed. "I'm sure she's very… nice."

"I hope so."

"And if it doesn't work," Glinda smiled as she wrapped her arms around the prince's waist. "You can always come back to me."

"Well, thank you very much," Fiyero chuckled as he kissed her. The sound of horses pulled Fiyero from his thoughts and he looked up. "She's here."

Glinda gently pulled away. "I… can't wait to meet her."

The prince nodded and gave Glinda one last kiss before turning.

"Wait!" the blonde called. Fiyero turned back around. "You don't have to leave right this second."

The prince smirked and went back to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Glinda giggled softly and snuggled closer to him, allowing him to plant a kiss in the crook of her neck. The couple stayed like that, ignoring the voices they heard from the parlor.

Amalie and Raal sat awkwardly across from Fiyero's future wife, not knowing what to say to her. They simply stared at Elphaba Thropp as she stared into her teacup. They had to admit, the girl was… intriguing, to put it nicely. Her long, black hair was tied in a braid down her back and Amalie found herself taking in the girl's sharp features. If it weren't for her oddly colored skin, it would have made the introduction easier.

"So, Elphaba, how was your journey?" the queen said, not knowing another way to break the silence.

The green girl pushed her glasses back up her nose and tried to smile. "Very well, thank you."

Raal nodded, taking another sip of his tea. "You were very brave to come here alone. Did you travel straight from Shiz?"

Elphaba's smile faltered a bit, and Amalie nudged her husband in the ribs. "Yes, I did."

"You didn't bring many belongings with you."

"Raal," Amalie whispered.

Elphaba looked back at her teacup. "My father said he would send what he can at a later date."

"We're so happy to welcome you to the family, Elphaba," Amalie said before her husband could open his mouth.

"Thank you."

"I suppose you would like to meet Fiyero now."

"FIYERO!" Raal boomed.

Amalie sighed and flashed the green girl a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. My husband is not usually like this."

Raal glared at his wife and called his son again. Moments later, Fiyero entered the parlor with a teacup.

"Yes?" the prince asked, doing his best to sound polite. He looked around for his bride-to-be, but all he saw was a green girl looking directly at him.

"I would like you to meet your wife-to-be, Elphaba Thropp," Amalie said, silently telling her son to behave.

Fiyero looked around. "Where is she? Hiding behind the artichoke?"

"Fiyero!"

"What?"

Amalie stood and motioned for Elphaba to stand also. " _This_ is Elphaba."

Fiyero looked at the girl and frowned. She was green. This would not do. He could not marry a green-skinned girl. Then, all of a sudden, he burst into laughter. "This… this is a joke, right? You're really funny."

"Fiyero, we are most certainly not joking. You will marry Elphaba Thropp in one week's time," Raal said stiffly.

That's when the prince turned serious. His parents weren't joking. They actually expected him to marry this… this _thing_. He slowly released his cup, and didn't jump when it fell to the ground and shattered. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry this… thing."

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar!"

"I thought I was going to marry a woman, not a walking weed."

"Fiyero, you will hold your tongue and not speak about your future wife in that manor!"

"If you are going to force me into marriage, you could let me marry Glinda. At least she's normal looking and doesn't look like she's seasick."

The king was fuming and stomped over to his son and dragging him out of the room, leaving Amalie alone with Elphaba. The queen turned and noticed that Elphaba had sat back down, her gaze out the window. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba," she whispered, gently placing her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. She felt the green girl stiffen against her touch and gently removed her hand. She noticed how Elphaba forced herself to avoid her gaze and made to leave, telling her to ring for one of the maids if she wanted something. As she left, she heard Elphaba whisper something that nearly broke her heart.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before."

* * *

"How dare you! You have done a lot of stupid things in the past, Fiyero, but this… this… I can't even say it!"

Fiyero ignored his father as he paced around his study, fuming in his rage. "Nothing I said was a lie."

Raal sighed. "Fiyero, when will you ever learn? You are twenty-three years old. It's time you started acting like it. You need to stop behaving like a child and start behaving like a king."

"I was never supposed to be king in the first place!" Fiyero shouted before he could stop himself.

Raal froze, blood rushing to his face, and for a moment, Fiyero thought he was done for. Instead, Raal took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at his son. "Well, now you will be, so I suggest that you make the most of it and stop embarrassing yourself, our family, and this country." And with that, the king walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ , marry the green bean. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. He just wished he could un-see her and erase her image from his mind. This wasn't the life he was supposed to have. He was supposed to be with Glinda. _She_ was supposed to be his princess and they were supposed to live happily ever after. He stood and walked back to his room, rehearsing what he was going to say to the blonde.

"Hi, Fifi," Glinda smiled when she saw Fiyero enter the room.

"Hi," Fiyero muttered.

Glinda's face slowly fell. "So… you met her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's green."

The blonde blinked. "Wh-what?"

"She's green. Like grass. Ugly, green grass. It's hideous."

"What do you mean 'she's green'?"

"Glinda, are you listening to me? Her skin is green."

"That's impossible. How can someone have green skin?"

"Believe me, she does."

"Maybe it was just a trick of the light."

"It wasn't. I saw it with my own two eyes. Her skin is green. If you don't believe me, come with me and see for yourself." The prince grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her behind him. He slowly crept up to the parlor and peaked his head in the room, and saw Elphaba sitting on the sofa, her nose buried in a book. "See what I mean?"

Glinda rolled her eyes, but peaked around the corner and gasped softly, her hand flying to her mouth. "Sweet Lurline above."

"Told you."

"She _is_ green."

"I know."

"It's… appalling."

"I _know_."

"How do you think she got like that?"

"I dunno. Maybe she ate grass as a child and that's what turned her green."

"If you are to gossip about me, I would appreciate it if you didn't do it in the same room as me," Elphaba said stiffly, not looking up from her book.

Glinda jumped back, but Fiyero only frowned. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the same room as you."

"Yet, you are."

"For your information, Miss Know-it-all, we're on the other side of the doorway."

The green girl finally lowered her book and glared at the two as she rose to her feet. "I suggest you don't get smart, Master Fiyero, or at least, try to."

"D-Don't come any closer," Glinda said, shielding herself while simultaneously trying to send daggers at the green girl.

"I can assure you that my green is not contagious," Elphaba smirked. "But I will entertain the thoughts no doubt is running through your brains… or lack thereof."

"How dare you!" Fiyero snarled.

"Shall we begin? No, I am not seasick. Yes, I have always been green. No, we do not know why, and finally, no, I didn't eat grass as a child."

"Ah, since you two are finally speaking to each other, Fiyero, why don't you show Elphaba to her room for the rest of the week?" Amalie suggested, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, or maybe she had been standing behind them the whole time.

Fiyero stiffened, obviously not wanting to.

"And have you introduced her to your friend?"

"Girlfriend," Fiyero corrected under his breath.

Amalie frowned. "Fiyero."

"This is Glinda Upland," Fiyero said half-heartedly, not meeting Elphaba's eyes.

"Of the _Upper_ Uplands," Glinda added stiffly, sticking her nose in the air.

"Pleasure," Elphaba nodded in the blonde's direction.

Glinda pressed her lips together. "I'm sure."

"Fiyero, I'm sure Elphaba is very exhausted from her journey and would like to rest before dinner," Amalie said just as tightly as Glinda.

Fiyero's shoulders slumped as he turned and stomped up the stairs, not even waiting for Elphaba to follow him. The green girl kept her gaze straight ahead as she followed him, ignoring the way Glinda stepped away from her and Amalie's sad expression.

"Here," Fiyero said as he gestured to a closed door.

Elphaba stared at the door for a moment before sighing and opening it herself. The very few belongings she had been able to bring with her, which was limited to a few dresses and some books, were already unpacked. Her dresses were hanging in her wardrobe and her books were nearly arranged on a desk in a corner by a large window overlooking the gardens.

"It's very nice," she admitted.

"Like you're used to any better," Fiyero mumbled.

Elphaba chose to ignore that comment, no matter how true it was. She walked around the room, getting used to her new space, when she noticed that Fiyero was still in the doorway. "You may leave now."

"You can't tell me what to do in my own home."

"Well, you obviously don't want to stay, and I'm making it clear to you that you don't have to."

"This is my house. I'll stand wherever I want to stand."

"And you will stand on the other side of the door." With a flick of her wrist, the door slammed right in the prince's face and locked. She ignored his commands to open up the door and once she heard him give up and walk away, slowly lowered herself onto the bed and allowed the tears, which she tried so hard to fight, to slide down her cheek.

* * *

 **Yes, another Fiyeraba arranged marriage fic, but I PROMISE this is** ** _very_** **different. And… just a warning: it will be a while before you like Fiyero. Reviews are most appreciated.**


	2. Unattractive

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your response!**

 **Elphaba'sGirl: Yay! You're back! So glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **AnOreoForElphie: It will take a while for Elphaba to make some friends in her new home.**

* * *

"So, Miss Elphaba, I hear you are in your second year at Shiz University," Raal said the next day over tea.

"Was," Elphaba corrected softly.

The king blinked. "Yes, of course. And what are -were- you studying?"

Amalie cursed her husband's tactlessness and opened her mouth to speak, but the green girl cut her off.

"I was doing a double major in political science and history, and minoring in literature."

"I assume you were enjoying it?" the queen asked gently.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Amalie. Please call me Amalie."

Elphaba looked very uncomfortable, but nodded nevertheless. The queen smiled gently and excused herself, silently telling her husband not to say anything stupid, and left the room. She walked down the halls and nodded to the guard guarding the royal treasury. The guard bowed and stepped aside to allow the queen to pass. Once inside, Amalie opened up a drawer and pulled out a small, black box. She opened it, admiring the ring cushioned inside, and walked up to find Fiyero. She found him in the gardens, taking a stroll with Glinda, their fingers intertwined, laughing and talking. When she called him inside, she could tell that he wasn't happy about it, but obeyed her nonetheless.

"Fiyero, I will not object to you spending time with Glinda, but you must remember that you will have a wife by this time next week," she said.

"Please don't remind me," Fiyero groaned.

"I want you to give this to Elphaba."

Fiyero looked at the box his mother was holding. "That belongs to Glinda."

"No, it's not. It belongs to the crown princess, and that will be Elphaba."

"She isn't the crown princess yet."

The queen sighed. There just wasn't any getting through to her son. "Fiyero, Elphaba is feeling very on edge. She is in a strange country with people she doesn't even know. Her father didn't even come on the journey with her. She came here by herself. Try to make her feel at home, since this will be her home soon."

"I would prefer if she just went back to Munchkinland, or whatever hellhole she came from."

Finally, Amalie had enough. "Fiyero, that is enough! I did not raise you to be judgmental like this. You will marry Elphaba whether you like it or not and that's final." She shoved the box into his hands, looking at him with tears she refused to let fall. "Just do it, Fiyero. If not for her, fine, but do it for your father and me."

Fiyero frowned. His mother was guilt-tripping him and he knew it. He took the ring with a grumbled, "Fine," and went to find Elphaba. He found her in her room. Surprisingly, the door was opened and he walked right in.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter," Elphaba said, her eyes glued to her book.

"Like I said before, this is my house and I'll do as I please."

"So, will you _please_ get out?"

"No."

Elphaba finally looked up at her book and frowned. "What do you want, Master Fiyero?"

Fiyero tossed the black box at the green girl. It hit her square in the chest before falling in her lap. Elphaba looked up at the prince before cautiously opening the box. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful silver ring with tiny blue diamonds engraved in it. "It's…"

"It's an heirloom of the family, which is supposed to be worn by the crown princess," Fiyero said.

Elphaba blinked. "What… I… is this a… proposal?"

The prince scoffed. "Of course not. No one with eyes would ever actually propose to you. Mother told me to give you the ring and I did. I did my job."

Elphaba looked at the ring again. She had to admit, it was very beautiful. She had never seen anything so shiny before in her life, and especially never dreamed she would be wearing anything that shiny. She gingerly took it out of the box and tried it on. It fit perfectly on her ring finger and she allowed herself to smile slightly.

"Just to make things very clear, green bean, I don't want to marry you."

Elphaba's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Just to make things very clear, brainless fool, _I_ don't want to marry _you_."

Before he fully registered what he was doing (and even if he did, it wouldn't have stopped him), Fiyero reached back and slapped Elphaba, hard, across the cheek. The green girl gasped and stumbled back, her hand pressed against her cheek. She surprised Fiyero when she, instead of crying or yelling at him, threw her head back and cackled.

"Feel better?" she asked when she finished.

"Yes, I do," the prince said darkly.

"Good." Elphaba reached back and slapped _him_ across the face. "So do I."

The prince stumbled back, surprised that the skinny girl was so strong. He quickly recovered and gave her his best glare. "I hate you."

"I loathe you."

"I despise you."

"Can you even spell 'despise'?"

Fiyero's hands clenched into fists. "I can't stand you. I wish you were never born. None of this would be happening."

The green girl's face fell for a moment before she recovered. "You know what, Master Fiyero, sometimes, I wish the exact same thing."

"Finally, something we agree on."

That hurt Elphaba more than she would ever be able to admit to herself. She wouldn't be able to stand having to bind herself to someone who hated her so openly without getting to know her. Although, that wasn't any different from anyone else, even her own blood family. "Well…" she said when she found her voice. "That makes two of us."

Unable to stand being in the same room as the artichoke, Fiyero turned on his heels and left, slamming the door behind him. Elphaba looked at the ring on her finger before slowly taking it off and putting it back in the box.

* * *

"I can't stand her!"

Glinda watched as Fiyero paced around his room. "What happened?"

"She called me a brainless fool and slapped me." What he failed to do was tell Glinda how he had instigated it, but he felt it didn't matter.

"The nerve of that vegetable!" the blonde gasped in horror.

"I know. And that's after my mother made me give her the ring."

"Your great-grandmother's?"

The prince sighed and nodded. "Yes, that one." He gently pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I hate this so much. I'm so sorry, Glinda. You don't deserve any of this."

"Neither do you," Glinda sighed softly.

"This isn't what was meant to be. You and I are supposed to be together forever."

"I know, Fiyero. I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I should probably get going now. My parents invited guests over for dinner."

The prince kissed the blonde's forehead and walked her to the front door. "I'll see you later, Glin."

"Bye, Fifi."

Fiyero watched as the blonde leave and went back to his room. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to rid his thoughts of the green girl he would have to marry.

"Your Highness, dinner is ready," he heard one of the maids say from the other side of the door.

Sighing, the prince rubbed his face and went to freshen up. When he walked into the dining room, he saw that his parents and Elphaba were already seated, waiting for him. The only vacant seat was next to Elphaba, and he was sure that his parents did that on purpose. Begrudgingly, he pulled out a chair and sat down, slowly sliding away from Elphaba. Dinner was a silent affair. Raal tried to talk to Fiyero about something, but the prince wasn't paying any attention. Amalie asked Elphaba a few questions, and though she was more responsive than Fiyero, her answers were never longer than a few words. When she was finished, Elphaba excused herself and went back to her room, and Raal excused himself to finish some paper work.

"Fiyero, what do you have against Elphaba?" Amalie said, frowning at her son.

The prince shrugged.

"Because I know your father and I raised you better than to judge a person based on their looks before you get to know them."

Fiyero remained silent.

"Did you give her the ring?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I did what you told me to do and I gave it to her."

Amalie sighed. "Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Fiyero, she must have said something."

"She didn't say 'thank you', if that's what you mean."

"No, that's not what I mean. Fiyero, please, try to be nice to her."

"She's impossible!"

"You're not exactly the easiest person to get along with right now."

"What?"

"Fiyero, she came from a different country and traveled here all by herself. She's scared. She's being forced into an arranged marriage to help her country. The least you could do is be civil to her."

Fiyero turned away from his mother. "Fine."

"None of this is her doing, Fiyero. Believe me, your father and I want you to be happy, and we know Glinda makes you happy, but sometimes, sacrifices have to be made."

"I have made sacrifices."

The queen bit her lip. "I know you have, Fiyero. And I'm proud that you did, but this is something you just have to do. You know that we never wanted this for you, but…" Amalie trailed off and Fiyero got the message.

"Okay," he said, sliding his chair back and leaving.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Amalie knocked on the green girl's door and found her sitting on her bed, reading. "Hi."

Elphaba looked up and marked her page before setting the book on her nightstand. "Hi."

"May I come in?"

The green girl nodded and Amalie sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess."

The queen was silent for a moment. "Elphaba, please talk to me. I can count on both hands the number of words you've said since you arrived. Is something wrong?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Something must be wrong. Please, talk to me."

Elphaba slowly lifted her gaze to meet the queen's. She saw the love and concern in her eyes for her and she slowly relented. "Fiyero doesn't like me. It's okay, though, not many people like me. And he already seems to have a girlfriend and I don't want to come between that."

Amalie gently took the green girl's hands in hers. "Elphaba, I promise you that Fiyero is a good man. He's just very upset about all of this, but that still doesn't excuse the way he's been treating you. I'm so sorry you got dragged into all of this. I know this isn't the future you probably dreamt of, either…"

Elphaba turned away slightly. She didn't want to tell the queen that she would have been forever taking care of her younger sister if not for this marriage.

"Elphaba?"

"Excuse me, but… I'm… getting very tired," the green girl whispered, avoiding Amalie's gaze.

The queen nodded and squeezed Elphaba's hands before standing. "Of course. You have a very big day tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Goodnight."

Once Amalie left, Elphaba quickly changed into her nightdress and sat at her vanity to brush her hair. She tied it back in a braid and turned off her light before slipping under her covers. She reached under her pillow and was slightly alarmed when she didn't feel anything. She quickly remembered what had happened and tears formed in her eyes. Too tired to wipe them away, she snuggled under the sheets and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, so I'm mentioning it now. I made the cover photo on a website called Canva (shout-out to Carlie, aka vinkunwildflowerqueen, for introducing me to the website).**


	3. The Happiest of Days

Elphaba was awakened the next morning by someone knocking on her door. Moaning, she buried her face in her pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but heard the door open.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba," a female voice said.

The green girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to bring the maid into semi-focus. Groaning, she shut her eyes and turned away.

"It's time to prepare for the wedding."

The green girl grumbled something into her pillow.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Alright, fine," Elphaba sighed, pushing herself up and reaching for her glasses. A few more maids were in the room, one of them carrying a breakfast tray. Once she was finished, she was immediately whisked away to prepare for the day.

"You will look so beautiful, Miss Elphaba," the hairdresser said as she curled the green girl's hair.

Elphaba looked at her reflection. She could never look beautiful. She was, and will forever be, ugly. It was impossible to make the green-skinned freak beautiful. The hairdresser styled her hair into an elegant bun and the dresser came in to help her with her dress.

"Oh, Elphaba, look at you," Amalie smiled when she came in, Raal close behind her.

Elphaba turned and smiled slightly at the queen. The dress was beautiful; off-white, strapless, but with see-through lace sleeves, and a beautiful flowing skirt with lace designs. She had to admit, the dress was beautiful. Too bad it was wasted on someone like her.

"You look beautiful," Amalie said as she gently took the green girl's gloved hands. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Raal?"

"Hmm?" the king hummed. Amalie gave him a stern look and he quickly added. "Oh, yes, beautiful."

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, averting her gaze.

The queen was about to say more, put Raal interrupted her, saying it was time to go. She squeezed Elphaba's hands and they made their way to the carriages. Amalie and Raal got into the first carriage and drove away. The guard helped Elphaba into the second carriage before closing the door behind her. Elphaba took a deep breath as the carriage drove off to the church.

The ride was relatively short, but felt like an eternity for Elphaba. She didn't know how long she would last having to be around people she had never met before and talk to them and pretend to be happy to marry the Vinkun prince. She had received a letter from Frex saying that Nessa would be unable to attend, seeing as she was very busy with her schoolwork, and the governor himself was too busy to drop everything and come to the wedding, so Elphaba was on her own. In reality, she wasn't surprised that her father wouldn't be at the wedding. Ever since she was little, he had been trying to get rid of her, and now that he succeeded, he wasn't going to take the chance to see her one last time. She sighed. She survived this long without her father's support and she'll be fine now. She saw the church come into view and swallowed her nerves. This was it. She was marrying Fiyero, and nothing she did or said could change that. Sighing, she waited for the carriage to stop so she could get out. The driver stepped down and opened the door for her, bowing as he offered her his hand. Elphaba gracefully stepped down and waited patiently as a guard helped her with her dress. She forced a small smile to the crowd that had gathered, and even gave them a small wave. She at least had to play the part of looking happy to marry the prince. As she walked up to the church, she gathered her thoughts. What would being married to Fiyero be like? She thought about her future, and secretly made a bet with herself about how much unhappier she could get. The grand, double doors opened for her and she walked in, giving the crowd a final wave before disappearing inside. She was only given a few seconds to herself before the orchestra began to play the traditional Vinkun wedding march and she walked into the church.

Heads turned and people gasped, seeing Elphaba in the beautiful wedding dress. Elphaba tried her best not to frown and looked straight ahead, avoiding Fiyero's gaze at the same time. The prince wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling, either. His face was neutral as he watched Elphaba walk down the aisle.

The green girl tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone, seeing as everyone there was a stranger to her. She suspected most of them were dignitaries, noblemen, politicians, members of the royal family, or people rich enough to buy their way into the wedding. Elphaba thought about who she would have invited. She could only think of one person who would have wanted to come; her sister. She could imagine Nessa sitting in her wheelchair in the front, wearing a pretty dress with her hair made up, smiling at her older sister. If her father were there, he would either be smiling at the fact that he was getting rid of her, or frowning because he couldn't stand the sight of her.

The wedding was a blur to Elphaba. She hardly remembered saying, "I do", exchanging rings, or kneeling before the priest as he blessed their marriage. She hoped no one would ask her how the wedding went later, because she wouldn't remember a single thing. There was only one thought in Elphaba's mind as she walked down the aisle, holding onto Fiyero's arm; their wedding night.

She was dreading it already. She never believed she would have a "first time", because she never believed a guy would be interested in her. And Fiyero had absolutely no interest in her, which was okay, because she had no interest in him. And it would all be taken away from her in a few hours. She wished she didn't have to do it, but it was a royal tradition for a marriage, especially a royal one, to be consummated on the wedding night. To not do it, especially in the royal family, would be considered a disgrace. The last thing she wanted to do was add to the list of reasons as to why she was a disgrace. She was only twenty years old. She had her whole life ahead of her. Her other alternative wasn't that much better, but at least she would be around someone who loved her (or at least, she _thought_ Nessa loved her).

The couple avoided looking at each other as they rode back to the castle. Fiyero occasionally huffed and picked his fingernails, while Elphaba settled for looking out the window. Finally, the castle came into view. Once it stopped, Fiyero opened the door and climbed out, not waiting for Elphaba as he stomped up the stairs to the front door. Elphaba exited the carriage more gingerly, nodding her thanks to the guard. She was about to follow Fiyero when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to see Amalie looking down at her, looking like she wanted to say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

"I'm alright," Elphaba said, giving the queen what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Amalie didn't believe her, but simply nodded as she helped Elphaba with her dress. As soon as she went inside, Elphaba dashed off to her room and immediately requested that the maids help her take off her dress. She changed into a simple navy dress and dismissed the maids.

She looked around at her almost-empty room. Her clothes and the few belongings she had with her were moved into one of the master bedrooms she would now share with Fiyero. Her hands trembled in anger, and a bit of fear. She couldn't do this. She couldn't live the rest of her life with that pig.

"Elphaba."

The green girl jumped and turned, but relaxed a bit when she saw Raal in the doorway. "Hello."

Raal looked at his new daughter-in-law, and for the first time, he saw a young girl. She couldn't have been older than twenty years old. She was just the result of a political deal and, for a moment, he felt sorry for her. "I… I was wondering if you wanted to see your new room."

It was obvious that the green girl didn't want to, but she nodded and followed the king out of the room. Raal struggled with a way to make conversation with the young girl, but decided that it was maybe best to remain silent for time being. "Here it is," he said as he opened the door.

The bedroom was huge. Elphaba's eyes widened as she looked around the room. She slowly stepped inside, as if in a trance. She took everything in, from the king-sized bed to the large bookshelf. She slowly trailed her fingers against the desk by the bookshelf and looked back at the king.

"I take it you like it," Raal smiled.

"I… do," Elphaba said, smiling back. "Thank you."

Raal nodded and disappeared down the hall. The green girl sighed peacefully as she took a book off the shelf and settled into an armchair, feeling a bit more at home.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Elphaba was still reading when Fiyero came in. She looked up and would have recoiled at the look he gave her.

"Let's get this over with," he said, sighing as he dragged his feet into the room.

"Not with that attitude," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book.

Fiyero looked up at her. "What?"

"If that's how you're going to act, we won't do anything tonight."

"Neither of us have a choice in the matter. We have to."

"We don't have to."

"If we don't, people will talk. It's a tradition."

"You don't seem to strike me as the type of person who cares about tradition."

"I care enough to know that I don't want people talking –"

"People already talk about you, Master Fiyero. That's nothing new. Your reputation as a playboy prince is all people say about you."

"And what do people say about you?"

Elphaba went silent.

"I already know what they say about you." The prince scoffed. "I bet you're still a virgin, too."

Elphaba bit her lip and brought her knees closer to her chest. Fiyero noticed her silence and looked at her. "You are, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business." The green girl tried to sound strong, but it only came out as being a whisper.

A split second and the prince burst into laughter. "Of course you are. Who else would want the hideous green freak?"

"It's better than being a professional."

Fiyero's face turned red. " _Excuse me?!_ "

"Your reputation, _Master_ Fiyero."

Fiyero stood there for a moment, thinking of a good comeback. "What would you know? You're just the green stick who's father doesn't love her, so he married her off to someone on the other side of Oz so he would never have to see her again."

"You're just the stuck-up prince who knows nothing about responsibility and who needs to learn how to grow up, instead of being a seven year old forever," Elphaba shot back.

The prince froze. "You… you know nothing about me!"

"And you know nothing about me!"

The two lapsed into a silence, staring each other down, neither one of them willing to back down.

"Why are you so afraid of people talking, Master Fiyero? Do you have something to prove?" Elphaba spat.

Growling, the prince slammed the door and walked up to the bed. In her mind, Elphaba was terrified, but she refused to let it show. Showing fear was the same thing as admitted defeat in her mind, and she was not going down without a hard fight.

* * *

 **Elphaba's wedding dress is on my blog. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	4. Every Story

Elphaba stared at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. She refused to look at her husband as he laid beside her, snoring. She pulled the blankets tighter against her chest against the soft breeze. She and Fiyero had ended up going through with it, and to say that she regretted it was a big understatement. One of the most precious things to her had was taken away from her without a second thought. She roughly wiped tears away from her eyes and quietly slipped out of bed. She groped the nightstand for her glasses and slid them into her nose. Grabbing the first book she saw, the green girl hurried out of the room.

 _That savage_ , Elphaba thought angrily. _That pig. Who does he think he is?_

Then she stopped. Why was she even doing this? She could have easily magic-spelled the Vinkun guards when they came to take her away and made an escape. Why didn't she fight back? Why did she go submissively? _Because I wanted my father to approve of me. I was willing to do whatever it took to earn his approval._ But now that she did what he wanted, did he love her? No. Did he think any higher of her? No. All she got was a one-way ticket to being someone's bedmate for the rest of her life, or at least until she got pregnant. She sat down in one of the armchairs in the parlor and began to read, knowing it was the only way to calm her nerves. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear footsteps approaching her.

"Oh, Elphaba. Good morning," Amalie said when she saw the green girl.

Elphaba looked up, nodded to the queen, and looked back down at her book.

Amalie wasn't about to ask Elphaba what was wrong, but she had a feeling that she should. "Elphaba? Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the green girl whispered.

"No, it is most certainly something." Tying her robe tighter around herself, Amalie walked over to the green girl and sat down next to her. "Tell me. Please."

"There's nothing to say."

Amalie reached out and gently took the green girl's hands in hers, and it suddenly clicked for her when Elphaba violently pulled her hands away and hugged herself.

"I'm so sorry," Amalie whispered, not knowing another way to comfort the young girl.

"It's not your fault," the young princess whispered.

Amalie was quiet for a moment. "Would you like some tea?"

She was sure Elphaba would say "no", but managed a small smile when she got a very soft, "Please".

* * *

As the weeks wore on, Elphaba became even more distant from Fiyero. The prince himself didn't seem to notice, or care. Raal noticed, but didn't want, or know how, to intervene. Amalie was the only one who noticed and said something about it.

"Elphaba, is something going on between you and Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked up from her book. "No."

 _And that might be the problem_ , Amalie thought as she sat down next to the green girl. "Have you had a conversation since the wedding?"

"No."

Then, Amalie got an idea. "You know, you've been here for a little over a month, and we haven't had a chance to talk."

Elphaba looked up. "About what?"

"About you. Tell me about yourself."

To her surprise, Elphaba put down her book. "Like what?"

"Just anything you want to tell me."

In reality, Elphaba really didn't feel comfortable talking about herself. That was usually something she left for other people to do. She looked at the queen and for some reason, felt that she could trust her. So she slowly began to tell her about her past, her likes, her dislikes, her passion for Animal rights, and her very brief time at Shiz, careful to leave out any details about her father's hatred for her.

"You didn't bring much with you. Just your school bag and a few clothes," Amalie said gently.

Elphaba nodded. "It was right after my last class when the guards came to escort me here. I wasn't able to go back to my room to pack anything else. They told me they already packed a few of my clothes and books, but other than that, I had to leave everything else behind. I had to leave my…" Elphaba trailed off.

"What, Elphaba?"

"My… my mother's little, green bottle. It was the only thing I had to remember her by. I used to keep it under my pillow, so I knew it wasn't packed."

"Raal and I could send someone to Shiz to get it for you," Amalie offered.

Elphaba shook her head. "It's probably long-gone by now. My roommate… well… we didn't really see eye-to-eye. She probably threw everything of mine out as soon as it was made clear that I wasn't coming back."

The queen frowned. If she had known, she would have gotten the green bottle for her, since it obviously meant so much to her. She reached for Elphaba's hands again, and smiled when she didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba."

"It's alright."

"We will find some way to make everything up to you."

Elphaba wasn't sure there was a way to make anything up to her, but she nodded nonetheless.

"What's going on down- oh, Amalie, Elphaba," Raal said as he came into the parlor.

"Good morning, Raal," Amalie smiled, standing and kissing her husband.

"Morning," Elphaba said politely.

"Yes, good morning," Raal said. He looked at Elphaba before kissing Amalie again and walking out of the room.

"I don't think he likes me," Elphaba said softly.

The queen smiled sympathetically. "Believe me, Raal does like you. He's just... he just shows it in a different way."

Breakfast was a silent affair. Amalie tried to make small talk with Elphaba, but she was back to giving one to two word answers. Fiyero refused to touch his breakfast and stared at his lap. Raal tried to eat, but when he saw that the rest of his family wasn't eating, he excused himself to get started on his work.

Amalie noticed how Fiyero would disappear from the castle at hours at a time. It had been going on for the past few weeks, but she finally decided to ask him about it.

"It's nothing," Fiyero said when his mother questioned him about his whereabouts.

"Fiyero, it's not nothing. You disappear for hours at a time, no one knows where you go, and when you do come back, you're distant. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Mother. Nothing is going on."

Amalie looked closer and narrowed her eyes. "Have you… have you been seeing Glinda?"

The prince stiffened. "What… how…"

"It's either that, or you've started wearing pink lip-gloss."

Fiyero roughly wiped his mouth and stared at the residue lip-gloss on the back of his hand. He had to remind Glinda not to leave any evidence next time.

"Fiyero," Amalie sighed. "When I said that I didn't want you to stop being friends with Glinda, I trusted you to be more responsible. You're married now. You have a wife. A wife that feels lonely and scared and you are doing nothing to help her."

"What? Glinda invited me over for some tea and biscuits. It would have been impolite to refuse, especially if I wasn't doing anything better," Fiyero said.

"Then why didn't she invite Elphaba?"

"She didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"What? It's normal for people to just not like other people. She just doesn't like her."

"It's not normal for those people to be disliked on the grounds of their skin," Amalie sighed. "Alright, Fiyero. I can't stop you from seeing Glinda. It's your life. Just know that you will be king one day, and all of this will have to stop. But just know this…" She gently took her son's chin in her hand and turned him towards her. "All actions have consequences." And with that, she turned and walked away to find Elphaba.

* * *

The weather began to turn colder as Lurlinemas approached. Elphaba had opened up more to Amalie and a bit more to Raal, but she was still very distant around Fiyero. The prince continued to sneak out to visit Glinda. If Elphaba noticed, she didn't say anything. She couldn't care less about where the prince was. Currently, she was sitting in the window seat in the parlor, watching as the snow fell from the sky. She sighed peacefully as she watched the small, white snowflakes dance in the wind before hitting the ground.

"This first snow is always the most beautiful."

Elphaba looked up at the queen and smiled. "It never snows in Munchkinland."

"Well, the first snow is always the most magical," Amalie smiled, approaching the green girl.

Elphaba turned back to the window. "It is. My sister has always wanted to see snow, but we've never been able to travel out of Munchkinland."

"Shiz was your first time out of Munchkinland?"

Elphaba nodded. "It was. We were both so excited to finally be able to leave Munchkinland."

Sensing that Elphaba didn't want to talk about her Shiz or Munchkinland, Amalie changed the subject. "Elphaba, I wanted to talk to you about something. Our annual Lurlinemas Eve Ball is coming up. If you don't feel up to attending, it's perfectly fine, but –"

"I'll attend," Elphaba nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Amalie smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Elphaba smiled and redirected her attention back to the window, lost in the wonder of her first snowfall. Amalie smiled, glad to see a bit of innocence left in the young girl.

The night of the ball, Elphaba stood in her bedroom as the maids danced around her, putting the finishing touches on her dress. The evening gown was a beautiful shade of crimson, although Elphaba was sure she would look like a Lurlinemas decoration. It was strapless with see-through, lacy sleeves, a flower on the bodice and a short train. In short, the dress was beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," the maids complimented her.

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't describe herself as beautiful, just slightly less ugly. "Thank you," she said nevertheless.

The maids curtsied and gave Elphaba a few moments to herself before Fiyero would come to escort her. Someone knocked on the door and she didn't have to think twice to know who it was. She opened the door and found Fiyero standing there, dressed in a nice dress shirt and dark green jacket and pants.

"Well… you look festive," the prince said.

Elphaba bit back a scowl. "Thanks."

Fiyero reluctantly offered his arm to his wife and the two walked down to the ballroom.

"For Oz sake, Fiyero, at least attempt to look pleasant," Elphaba hissed right before the door opened.

"Presenting their royal highnesses, Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba," the herald said as the royal couple walked in.

Elphaba quickly plastered on a fake smile and stole a quick glance at Fiyero, who did the same. The green girl forced her muscles to relax as she and Fiyero spoke to the guests. Finally, it was time for the first dance of the night, and as a tradition, the royal family led, which meant that Elphaba and Fiyero had to dance together.

It was obvious that the two didn't want to dance together, but managed to survive the first dance. As soon as the music stopped, Elphaba curtsied to the prince before making a dash to the punch bowl. When she looked up again, she saw Glinda, who was wearing a beautiful, pale pink ball gown with a full skirt with sparkly beads on the bodice, giggling and dancing with Fiyero. The prince seemed much more relaxed when dancing with the blonde. Not that she cared or anything; she hated Fiyero even more than he hated her. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread building up in her stomach as she watched her husband dance with another, prettier woman.

Elphaba must have stayed by the punch bowl for at least another three dances, all of which Fiyero danced with Glinda. She made small talk with some of the guests, saying that she wasn't much of a dancer. They let her be, but the green girl could see Amalie looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 _"Your Highness."_

Elphaba looked up to see Glinda standing directly in front of her, wearing a look of disdain. " _Miss_ Glinda."

"You look… well… festive," the blonde said curtly. "I see that you have embraced the holiday season."

"I could say the same for you. It's not every day someone dresses up like a cotton candy girl."

The blonde pursed her lips and glared at the princess.

"But I must say, you looked beautiful dancing with my husband. You two make the perfect pair." Elphaba knew she was now treading in dangerous waters, but it was worth it when she saw Glinda's face fill with jealous rage.

"Listen here, _princess_ ," the blonde spat quietly, careful not to let anyone else hear her. "You may be married to Fiyero, but his heart will never belong to you."

"I don't care about his heart." And she didn't. At least, not really. It did hurt her that the man she married, even by force, didn't care about her.

"I would tell you to worry about your own heart, but seeing as you don't have one, well…"

"Is everything alright over here?" Amalie asked as she came over.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was simply complimenting Princess Elphaba on her gown. It really brings out her eyes. My compliments to whoever designed it," Glinda said, instantly switching into her sweet voice.

Amalie looked at Elphaba, who nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miss Glinda."

The queen looked at both girls before nodding and rejoining her husband.

"No matter who Fiyero's heart belongs to, he will be stuck with me for the rest of his life," Elphaba hissed once Amalie was out of earshot.

"That is, unless something… _unfortunate_ were to happen."

Elphaba stiffened. "Unfortunate?"

The blonde nodded, a smirk playing on the ends of her lips. "Life happens, Your Highness."

Elphaba was about to say more, but stopped herself. She didn't care what the blonde had to say. She was finished with her. She turned to leave, but apparently, Glinda wasn't finished with her. Elphaba started to walk away, but stopped when she heard the sound of fabric ripping, and a sudden breeze confirmed that it was her dress.

"Oh, Your Highness, are you alright?" Glinda gasped in mock-shock, hurrying to Elphaba's unneeded aid.

"What's happening over here?" one of the stewards asked, bowing to Elphaba and looking at Glinda.

"Her Highness almost took a tumble and accidentally ripped her dress," Glinda said.

Elphaba bit her lip. "Accidentally," she hissed to the blonde so only she would hear.

The steward went to alert the king and queen of what had happened. Glinda had to hold back her smirk as she began to help Elphaba out of the ballroom.

"Don't touch me," Elphaba said as she tried to pull away.

"Your Highness, please, you need help," Glinda said innocently.

"I don't need your help. You're the one who caused this in the first place."

"I did no such thing. Perhaps you were a bit clumsy and…"

"I was not clumsy. Just because I'm green doesn't mean I'm stupid. You stepped on my dress on purpose and ripped it." The two exited the ballroom and Elphaba closed the behind them. "And let me make something very clear to you, Miss Glinda. I'm Fiyero's wife. He married me, whether he wanted to or not. The sooner you realize that, the better everything will be."

The blonde simply laughed and smirked. "But remember what I said. Life happens." And with that, the blonde went back into the ballroom, leaving Elphaba alone.

* * *

 **Yup… the Gelphie friendship will take a while. Elphaba and Glinda's dresses are on my blog. Reviews are fantastic!**


	5. Savior

The next morning, Elphaba rose early and slipped out of bed, not even caring if she woke Fiyero or not. She put on her robe and walked downstairs. A large Lurlinemas tree was in the corner of the parlor, beautifully decorated, and her gaze immediately fell on Amalie, who looked up from her book when she heard footsteps.

"Good morning, Elphaba. Merry Lurlinemas."

"Merry Lurlinemas, Amalie," the green girl smiled.

A few moments later, Raal and Fiyero came down. The king greeted everyone with a cheerful 'Good morning, and Merry Lurlinemas', but Fiyero didn't give so much as a smile.

As everyone began exchanging gifts, Elphaba was surprised when Amalie placed a gift in her lap. She had never received any Lurlinemas presents before. She thanked the queen before gingerly beginning to tear off the wrapping paper and pulled out an ornate, official royal Vinkun pen with a very intricate rose vine design.

Fiyero's presents remained under the tree. He just stared at them with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Fiyero, aren't you going to open your gifts?" Raal asked, giving his wife a 'thank you' kiss for his gifts.

"Not right now," Fiyero muttered, his eyes never leaving the unopened gifts.

Amalie frowned slightly. "You used to love Lurlinemas, Fiyero. You used to always be the first one awake and always want to open presents before doing anything else and –"

"I used to," the prince interrupted.

Elphaba tried her best to ignore her husband, but she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice.

"Fiyero, why don't you give Elphaba a present?" Amalie asked, gesturing to the unwrapped presents under the tree.

The prince's frown deepened, but he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a present wrapped in silver wrapping-paper and deposited it in Elphaba's lap without a single word.

The green girl stared at the present in her lap before slowly beginning to open it. She pulled out a cinnamon-scented candle. "Thank you."

The prince shrugged and turned away. He wasn't seen for the rest of the day. She wasn't surprised, but his attitude made her think. Why would Fiyero be unhappy on Lurlinemas? Was it her? Was she the reason for his attitude? She knew she was. No matter how much she hated the prince, she knew she was the reason for his unhappiness. He never wanted to marry her; his heart belonged to someone else.

 _And it still does_ , Elphaba thought. He would never be hers. Not that she wanted him, but it would be nice to be married to someone who didn't hate you.

* * *

As the months passed, Elphaba received a few letters from her sister at Shiz. They were few and far between, and Nessa used the excuse that she was very busy with her studies. The green girl didn't believe it, but she accepted it anyway. She didn't feel like getting into an argument with her sister.

Fiyero was still ignoring her, and Elphaba became numb to the feeling of her husband not being able to stand being in the same room as her. Little did she know, everything was going to change.

"Fiyero, have you written your commencement speech yet?" Amalie asked.

"No," the prince said as he twiddled his thumbs, staring at the blank sheet of paper.

"Are you going to start writing it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have a week."

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know what to write about. What is this thing even for, anyway?"

"It's to open a new hospital, Fiyero, remember? I told you about this before."

"I guess."

The queen sighed and handed Fiyero a folder. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

The prince took the folder from his mother and opened it, revealing three pages of a neat, cursive handwriting. "What is this?"

"A speech for the hospital commencement. Read it and tell me what you think."

The prince sighed and read over the speech. "It's… okay."

"You like it?"

"I guess."

"Will you be willing to read it?"

"It's better than writing it from scratch. Who wrote this?"

"Elphaba did."

The prince blinked, then looked back at the paper. "You mean the vegetable actually has a brain?"

"Fiyero, that's enough! I'm sick of your behavior towards your wife. You've been married for almost six months. You've been ignoring her since the day you two met."

"She's been ignoring me," Fiyero pointed out. "And you can't force me to love her."

"I know that, Fiyero. But I can force you to go to the commencement with her."

"You… you can't be serious," the prince gasped.

"Oh, but I am. Elphaba has already agreed to go, and you will read the speech she wrote."

"Why can't _she_ read it?"

"Because I'm telling _you_ to read it. You're the future king, Fiyero. It's now your destiny. There's no other way around it. Your father and I have been telling you this forever, but you must start learning how to act like one." The queen gave her son a glare before turning and leaving the room.

The next week, Fiyero stood in the foyer, impatiently waiting for his wife to come so they could go get the ceremony over with.

"Where is she?" Fiyero muttered to himself, tapping his foot.

"I assume you mean me?"

The prince turned and saw Elphaba descending the stairs, dressed in a deep purple dress with a flowing skirt and long sleeves. Her hair was down, yet pulled away from her face by a silver clip. "You're late."

"No, you're early, for what I would assume would be the first time in a while, if not in your life."

"Behave, you two. Pease," Raal said as he entered the room with Amalie.

"Try to be civil to each other," the queen said, though her statement was directed more at Fiyero than Elphaba.

Elphaba frowned slightly, but nodded and the two left. The carriage ride was dead silent. Fiyero reread the speech while Elphaba stared out the window. It didn't take long for them to reach the new hospital, where an eager crowd was waiting for them. Once the carriage came to a complete stop, a guard stepped forward and opened the door, offering his hand to the princess. Elphaba gratefully accepted the guards hand and stepped down, Fiyero not far behind her. The two forced fake smiles and waved to the crowd as they stepped onto the stage set up in front of the hospital.

"My fellow Vinkun people," Fiyero began in a loud, clear voice into the microphone.

Elphaba was shocked as she listened to Fiyero read her speech. He sounded like a true leader was supposed to sound. He showed a completely different side to himself and made Elphaba think that when Fiyero becomes king ( _Hopefully not anytime soon_ , she thought to herself), the Vinkus would actually be okay. She slowly began to not despise him anymore. Suddenly, an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen overcame her. She tried to pass it off as just nerves, but it was too strong for her to just ignore. She subtly tried to get the prince's attention, but he ignored her as he continued to read. Since they were standing behind a large, podium, she gently nudged him with her feet, but stopped when Fiyero gave her ankle a hard kick, telling her to stop.

The feeling ebbed away and Elphaba brushed it off, but it soon returned, stronger than before, and Elphaba knew that if she didn't do something soon, there would be dire consequences.

She didn't know what happened, or why she did what she did, but she pushed Fiyero to the ground a split second before two gunshots filled the air.

She fell on top of him as screams and more gunshots filled the air. The prince stared at her with an expression of shock, and a bit of annoyance, since he didn't get to finish the speech. The couple stared at each other, neither one of them knowing what was going on or what to do. Elphaba winced as she felt a bullet whiz right past her right ear and unconsciously snuggled closer to Fiyero. The prince didn't push her away, but he didn't offer the comfort he knew she was looking for.

Finally, one of the guards managed to get to Elphaba and Fiyero. "Your Highnesses, we must leave immediately!"

The couple quickly leapt to their feet and followed the guard, while Elphaba tried to push the sounds of screams and cries out of her ears. She felt bullets whizzing past her and quickened her pace, feeling Fiyero directly behind her. They made it to the carriage and quickly climbed inside before speeding off.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked as the hospital disappeared behind them.

"Why did you do that?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "I expected something more along the lines of, 'Thanks for saving my life, Elphaba'."

The prince stared at her and averted his gaze as the two continued their journey. Once they got to the castle, the guard said that he would alert the king and queen of what had happened and suggested that the royals retire to the room to rest. Elphaba went back to their bedroom while Fiyero went Oz-knows-where. They didn't see each other until dinner that evening.

"Are you two alright?" Raal asked at dinner.

"Yes, we're fine," Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, we're fine," Fiyero repeated.

"We will investigate the matter immediately. Around a dozen people there were injured, and three more were killed," Amalie reported sadly.

The rest of the meal was silent until Elphaba excused herself to go back up to her room. As she sat down at her desk, she thought of Fiyero's question again.

 _Why did you do that?_

Why _did_ she do that? Why did she push Fiyero down and probably save his life? She never pictured herself doing that, and he probably didn't, either. But she couldn't just stand there, knowing something was about to happen, and not do anything about it. For all she knew, Fiyero could have been shot. As much as she disliked the prince, she didn't want to see him die. Despite what he thought, she did have a heart. And he didn't even give her so much as a 'thank you'. He still continued to ignore her and treat her like dirt.

 _No good deed goes unpunished_ , she thought to herself, clenching and unclenching her fists. No matter what she did, Fiyero would never be able to see past her green skin and get to know the girl behind the outward appearance.

* * *

 **So, this story gets really angsty, but nothing TOO much, I promise. I actually changed my original plans to make it less angsty. I also promise that when Fiyeraba (eventually) gets here, it will be so fluffy, that all the angst will be worth it. Don't forget to review!**


	6. The First One

"We found out what happened three days ago," Amalie said during breakfast.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked up from their food. "Yes?" Fiyero asked.

"He was a radical. Sources say that he was trying to assassinate you two," Raal said gently.

"He was also very drunk and practically senile," Amalie added. "His trial is tomorrow, but it is certain that he will be sentenced to life in prison."

"Everything will be alright now," the king said, noticing the slightly scared look on Elphaba's face. "Security has been increased everywhere."

"Thank you," the green girl nodded. She was still very scared, but tried not to let it show. She also decided not to tell Amalie and Raal about how she pushed Fiyero out of the way. Then they would start asking questions, questions she didn't want the answer, or probably didn't know the answer to.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Amalie asked.

"We're fine, Mother," Fiyero said.

"We are," Elphaba nodded.

After breakfast, Elphaba excused herself and retreated to the library, as usual. Raal took Fiyero to his study to work on some important legal matters. Amalie stayed at the table, trying to fit pieces of the complicated puzzle that was her son and daughter-in-law together. Sighing, she finally stood and walked out of the room. She aimlessly wandered through the halls and stopped when she came across a room she hadn't entered in years. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, forcing her tears to remain at bay. The room hadn't been used in years, but the maids still kept it in good condition. The queen slowly trailed her fingers across the smooth surface of the desk when her fingers bumped into something. She looked down and saw a thick journal with a brown and silver cover sitting on the desk. The queen slowly picked it up and opened it. It was blank; the owner of the journal never had a chance to write in it. She hugged the book to her chest, allowing a few tears to fall. A light bulb went off in her head as she wiped away her tears and carried the book out of the room.

"Elphaba?" she asked when she entered the library.

"Over here," Elphaba called, sounding half-distracted.

The queen followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting in one of the corners. "There you are."

The green girl looked up and smiled softly. "Hi."

"I have something for you."

Elphaba put her book down and looked at the queen. "What is it?"

The queen handed Elphaba the journal. The green girl softly trailed her fingers over the cover and smiled. She opened the book and found the pages blank.

"I figured that there still might be some things you're not telling me, and that's okay. It would be a good idea to get your thoughts written down on paper. It's your personal journal to show others, or keep to yourself. But, Elphaba, please know that when you're ready to talk, I'm always here."

Elphaba looked up at the queen and smiled. She had never had a journal before. "Thank you."

The queen smiled and knelt down to give her a hug. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

Later that evening, Fiyero frowned as he walked down the halls. He opened the door to the bedroom and found Elphaba sitting at her desk, with her back towards him.

"It would be polite to knock," Elphaba hissed, closing her journal, but not turning around. "I could have been getting dressed."

"We need an heir," Fiyero said without preamble and ignoring Elphaba's comment.

Elphaba bit her lip. "I'm aware."

"People are beginning to talk about why you aren't pregnant yet."

A frown and brown eyes rolled. "I'm sure."

"Are you going to be difficult about this?"

"First of all, Master Fiyero, these things don't just happen. It takes time. You can't just say 'We need an heir', and one falls out of the sky."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"I don't appreciate a lot of things," Elphaba said as she turned her back to Fiyero and looked down at her journal.

Fiyero was about to say more when he noticed the book on Elphaba's desk. He squinted to get a better look at it, then his eyes widened when he realized what it was. In a quick motion, he was by Elphaba's side and snatched the book away from her.

"Hey!" Elphaba frowned, reaching for the book. "Give that back!"

"Where did you get this?" Fiyero asked, his voice soft and husky.

"That is none of your concern. It's mine and I want it back!"

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?" Fiyero repeated, his eyes never leaving the book.

"It's none of your business. That's my journal and I demand that you give it back to me right now!"

Whether Fiyero was aware of what he was doing or not was unclear, because he threw Elphaba against the wall, his hand around her neck. The green girl's eyes widened in fear as she tried to get away, but to no avail. "F-Fiyero…"

"Where did you get this journal?" Fiyero demanded.

"You… you're hurting me."

"Answer me!"

"Y-Your mother gave it… to… m-me."

The prince finally released the green girl and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She looked up at Fiyero with wide, scared eyes. She noticed him looking at the journal as if he were remembering something.

 _"Thank you, Mama!"_

 _"You're welcome, son. You can write all your thoughts in this journal. This is specifically for you to use."_

 _The young boy in the bed giggled before being interrupted by a bout of coughs. The parents of the child exchanged a concerned look before gathering the boy into a group hug._

The memory crashed into Fiyero's mind like a sudden wave. He stared at the book and softly traced his fingers against the cover. He was only aware of Elphaba's presence when he was brought back to reality by her labored breathing.

"I… want… my… journal back," Elphaba growled as she weakly pushed herself to her feet.

"It's not yours. Nothing here is yours," Fiyero said softly. Even though he practically hissed at her, there was a soft sadness to his voice.

Before Elphaba could say more, Fiyero left, taking the journal with him. She stumbled over to the bed and collapsed, hugging her pillow to her chest. She didn't get any sleep that night. She couldn't, at least, not after what had just happened.

* * *

Elphaba continued to be plagued about producing an heir. She knew it was the inevitable part of being a princess, and having someone like Fiyero as a husband didn't make it any better. He would continue to spend most of his time with Glinda and would only talk to her when he was yelling at or insulting her. It angered Elphaba, to say the least, but she knew saying something to the prince wouldn't make a difference. She and Fiyero continued to try, to get everyone off their backs if nothing else, but month after month, they were met with fruitless results.

But that all changed one afternoon in early June.

Elphaba had been experiencing early symptoms of pregnancy, and when she called for the doctor, he confirmed her suspicions.

"Congratulations, Your Highness, you are, indeed, expecting," the doctor said with a smile.

Elphaba smiled as she looked down and gently ran her fingers over her still-flat stomach. Finally. "Thank you."

The doctor bowed and packed his bags before leaving. Elphaba took a deep breath. This was it. She would never have to try with Fiyero ever again. It was too good to be true. But a nagging feeling set deep in the green girl's stomach, for in her experience, if something was too good to be true, it usually was.

* * *

 **So, a kinda short chapter with a kinda-sorta cliffy. Yes, I know Fiyero is being horrible, but I promise he will be likeable later on. Reviews are fantastic!**


	7. A Dangerous Game

**Yes, I know we all still dislike Fiyero, but I promise there's a reason for the way he's acting. I'm still writing this story, but I'm aiming for 20-24 chapters.**

* * *

Elphaba was positive she would be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant from Fiyero. He didn't pay any attention to her anyway. When she told Amalie, the queen had been very excited, already starting to call herself 'Grandmother'. Raal had been equally excited and congratulated the green girl.

"Does Fiyero know?" Amalie asked as she walked through the garden with the green girl.

"No," Elphaba said softly. "He doesn't."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Elphaba wanted to say "never", but knew that wasn't an acceptable, or fair, answer. "After my first trimester."

Amalie nodded. "That's safe. When I was pregnant with…" Amalie trailed off, then shook her head. "You must be very excited."

Elphaba wanted to ask Amalie why she didn't finish her sentence, but decided against it. "I guess I am. I don't know if I would make a good mother."

"You will make an excellent mother. You're caring, kind, compassionate… everything that makes the good qualities of a mother."

"Thank you," Elphaba said softly.

The two continued their walk in relative silence until it was time to go back in for lunch. Fiyero didn't seem to notice her, or the fact that she just put ketchup on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich (which almost made Raal gag). Amalie and Raal made conversation with each other and tried to get Elphaba and Fiyero to do the same, but the young couple wouldn't so much as look at each other. Finally, they were dismissed to their own devices.

"Fiyero, why don't you show Elphaba the gardens?" Amalie suggested.

The prince paused. "She's been here for months. Hasn't she seen them by now?"

"Show your wife the gardens."

The prince sighed, but did as his mother requested and went to find Elphaba. He found her in their bedroom. She was laying on the bed with her back facing him and for a moment, the prince wondered if she was asleep or not.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

The prince almost jumped and made to comeback, but he heard his mother's voice in his head telling him to be nice to Elphaba, so he simply bit back his remark. "Would you like to go out into the gardens with me?"

The green girl turned around. "Why?"

The prince shrugged. "It's… a nice day out."

Elphaba blinked, then laughed dryly. "I don't want to go anywhere with you, and you don't want to go anywhere with me."

"Elphaba –"

"Leave me alone."

Scowling, Fiyero turned and left. If Elphaba still wanted to be difficult when he was trying to be nice to her, fine. She could be that way. He wasn't going to argue about it with her.

Elphaba frowned as she watched the prince go. Whatever he was planning to do to her, she wasn't going to fall for it. She couldn't trust him. She didn't want to trust him. All she wanted to do was go back to Shiz and finish her education. She did nothing wrong to deserve this; well, other than being born green. Maybe if she wasn't born green, none of this would be happening. She looked at her reflection. She could be pretty. If she didn't have green skin, she could actually be attractive. A single tear slid down her cheek as she shook away thought about what might have been.

She looked down at her stomach again. She knew she shouldn't hate the man who was the father of her child, but he hated her, too. Would he still hate her if she told him? Would he actually begin to love her?

 _Of course not, Elphaba,_ the green girl scolded herself. _Don't kid yourself._

But something in the prince's voice told her that he was being sincere. Maybe he really did want to spend time with her and get to know her. Or maybe his mother just told him to. Either way, she wasn't ready to forgive him. At least, not yet.

* * *

"Elphaba, when is your birthday?"

Elphaba looked up at the queen as she entered the parlor. "I'm sorry?"

"When is your birthday?"

The green girl blinked. "Um… it was last month."

"Elphaba, why didn't you say anything?" Amalie gasped, sitting down next to the green girl.

"It never came up," Elphaba shrugged. "I never liked people making a big deal about my birthday, anyway."

"Did you at least have a nice day?"

"I read a few books."

Amalie knew that was the green girl's idea of fun, so she simply said 'happy belated birthday' and gave her a hug before leaving. Elphaba looked down at her stomach. She was now three months pregnant and barely showing. The castle doctor would be visiting the next day to give her the all-clear. She still hadn't decided how she could tell Fiyero. She had a nagging feeling that she should have told him when she found out, but she hadn't trusted him at that point. She still didn't trust him, but he had a right to know.

The next day, the doctor gave Elphaba the all-clear. She was now out of the danger zone and realized that she had to tell Fiyero. Sighing, she rose to her feet and began her search for the prince. She found him in his father's study, reading over something and looking half-asleep. She stood there for a while, not making a sound, watching him. Eventually, the prince looked up and noticed her standing in the door.

"Elphaba," he said, sounding a bit surprised.

Elphaba blinked, realizing that Fiyero had called her by her actual name. Was that a sign of something? "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

The green girl took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Fiyero was silent for a moment, though it seemed like an eternity to Elphaba. "W-What?" he finally stuttered.

"I'm pregnant," Elphaba repeated, her gaze never leaving Fiyero's face.

Fiyero blinked. Elphaba was pregnant. They would be expecting a child. She would be a mother and he would be a father. That was a large responsibility and he knew it. "Okay."

"Okay?" Elphaba repeated, suddenly getting angry. "I tell you that I'm pregnant and all you have to say is 'Okay'?"

"What else you do want me to say?" the prince asked, getting equally as angry.

Elphaba let out a grunt of frustration. "You're so stupid! We're expecting a child and you can't seem to learn how to grow up!"

"I'm not the one getting angry over a little, meaningless thing!" Fiyero shouted back.

Elphaba stumbled back, her hand flying to her abdomen. "Meaningless? You think our child is meaningless?"

Fiyero deflated, realizing his mistake. "No, Elphaba. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did," Elphaba said, tears streaming down her face. "You meant every word!"

"Elphaba –"

"Just forget it! Forget everything! I can't believe I actually believed that you could change."

"Elphaba, I –"

The green girl turned on her heels and made to walk out the room, but Fiyero caught her wrist. "What?" she snapped.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

Elphaba lifted her gaze to glare at the prince, but softened slightly. "No… sorry."

Fiyero released her wrist and looked down at her abdomen, as if trying to visualize the life growing inside of her. The life he helped create. "I'm happy for you. For… for us."

Elphaba blinked. "Thank you."

The two lapsed into silence before Elphaba turned and walked away. Fiyero stared after her. He couldn't believe that Elphaba was actually pregnant. He could just hear his mother's voice telling him now that he had to start growing up. If not for her, Elphaba, or himself, then for their child. Was he ready to take on all that responsibility?

 _You're not even supposed to have this responsibility on your shoulders in the first place. You're not ready for this. You can't do this. This isn't supposed to be your future,_ the little voice in his head told him.

And Fiyero was convinced that the little voice was right.

* * *

It was now the end of Elphaba's fourth month, and the Uplands had invited the Tigulaars over for tea. Which meant that Glinda would be in attendance. Amalie told Elphaba that if she wasn't feeling up to the tea, she didn't have to attend, but Elphaba said she would be fine. She wouldn't let the blonde intimidate her, especially when she and Fiyero now shared something that Glinda could never share with him.

The green girl was not one to rub things in people's faces, but the look on Glinda's face when she saw her baby bump was worth it. Of course, the blonde tried to hold in her true feelings and dutifully congratulated the princess, but Elphaba noted the disdain in her voice. When they sat down in the parlor, Elphaba sat next to Fiyero on the couch, to make the blonde even angrier if anything else, leaving Glinda to take the armchair next to her father. The blonde was obviously upset by that, but sat next to her mother.

The servant came in with the hors d'oeuvres and Glinda smirked. "We ordered seasoned caviar on crackers, a specialty of our chef."

Elphaba barely managed to bite back a gag. The smell was practically suffocating her.

"We had no idea you were pregnant, Elphaba," Glinda's mother said gently, helping herself to a cracker.

"It's alright. I'm not especially hungry," the green girl said politely.

"Maybe you would like to step out and get some fresh air," Glinda suggested sweetly.

Elphaba looked up at her. "I'm fine, thank you."

Taking a sip of tea, Glinda merely nodded and took a cracker. The smell was so overwhelming to the green girl that she felt like she was going to be sick, but she forced herself to calm down and deal with the smell. Finally, when Glinda reached for her fourth cracker, Elphaba excused herself and stepped outside. She took a few deep breaths and sighed, feeling much better. The blonde was playing a dirty game, and Elphaba was refused to let her win. Although, in the back of her mind, she was the one who won. She was the one married to the prince and pregnant with his child. She was going to be the future queen of the Vinkus, not Glinda.

When they got home late that afternoon, Elphaba retreated to her bedroom to lay down. She pulled out a book and curled under the covers and was about to start reading when she felt a sudden jerking feeling in her abdomen. Alarmed, she dropped her book and her hand flew to her abdomen, but relaxed when she figured out what was happening. The baby was moving. She wiped away a tear as she continued to feel the baby moving around in her womb. She smiled, absently rubbing her stomach as she went back to her book.

* * *

 **The angsty-ness begins in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	8. Through the Storm

**Let the angst begin! But before we do… *Hides from Nia Hunters*. Okay, the angst can begin now.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do."

Glinda looked up at the prince as they walked through the garden. "About what?"

"Elphaba. She's pregnant."

"Congratulations to her."

"Glinda, I'm serious."

The blonde sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to grow up the way you did."

"They didn't even ask me if it was alright. They just told me that I would be marrying the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter. They didn't even bother to warn me about her skin."

"Maybe they didn't know."

"I doubt that," the prince muttered.

The two continued to walk and sat down on a bench under a large, cherry blossom tree. Glinda didn't even realize where they were until she looked up. She looked at Fiyero, as if questioning him if it's alright, but the prince didn't seem to notice. The blonde stared at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. A cherry blossom fell from the tree and landed in the prince's lap, failing to draw the prince from his silent musings. The blonde lifted the flower from his lap and placed it behind his ear with a soft giggle. The prince finally looked up at her and smiled softly. Glinda smiled back, glad she could make Fiyero feel a little bit better.

Sadly, Fiyero's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "It's next week."

Glinda didn't have to ask to know what Fiyero meant. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know. You've been with me through everything." The prince took the blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The blonde smiled and looked back up at the tree. "We used to have so much fun out here."

Despite himself, the prince smiled. "We did. Remember that one time we played tag?"

Glinda laughed. "I always ended up 'it' because I refused to run and perspire."

"And we would always meet under this tree."

"Our secret meeting place that everyone knew about." The blonde stood, motioning for the prince to do the same. "Let's see if our carving is still there."

The prince faltered, but followed Glinda around to the other side of the tree, and sure enough, on the bark, were the letters FGL carved inside a heart. "It is," he said.

"Do you remember when we did this?" Glinda asked with a small smile.

"We asked Father to come out and do it for us because I don't think he would have liked children playing around with a carving knife."

"Yeah," the blonde said, reaching for the prince's hand and intertwining her fingers with his. "We had some pretty fun times."

"We did."

The two stayed together in silence as bells in the distance tolled the hour. "I have to go home now." Glinda turned towards the prince. "Send for me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Fiyero looked into the blonde's eyes before capturing her lips in a kiss. Glinda quickly responded and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the prince's neck.

When they pulled away, both slightly breathless, the blonde gave the prince a small wave before turning and walking out of the garden, blushing furiously. The prince watched her go, sighing as he sat back down on the bench, but failing to realize the pair of dark brown eyes watching him from the castle.

* * *

Elphaba watched from her bedroom window as her husband kiss Glinda. She couldn't identify what she was feeling as she watched his lips meet hers. It wasn't jealousy, rage, or hurt. She knew she should feel a mixture of all three, but for some reason, she didn't. She felt numb. Numb to everything. She placed her hand against her bulging abdomen and turned away from the window. Was this the type of father Fiyero was going to be? Would he even love this child? Would he be like _her_ father?

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered to her stomach. "You don't deserve this."

The baby moved and Elphaba smiled softly. She wanted to hope that Fiyero would get himself together by the time their child is born, but she doubted it. She learned the hard way that she couldn't hope and she couldn't depend on anyone else. She only had herself. She was certain that she would get through this, even if she went through it alone. Sighing, she walked out of the room and around the castle. She didn't know why, but the next thing she knew, she found herself in a part of the castle she never saw before. She walked around, feeling that something, or someone, was calling her. She stopped in front of a door and curiously twisted the knob. The door swung open and the green girl stepped inside.

She found herself in a portrait room of some sort. She walked around, soaking in the portraits of the past Vinkun monarchies. She stopped when she saw a portrait of a young boy. He looked about six years old. His brown hair was covered by the official Vinkun crown with the ends of his bangs sticking out underneath it. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with overalls, but he wore the official cape, and Elphaba couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked in a cape that was obviously too big for him. The ends of his lips curled into a soft smile, making his cheeks appear even fatter than they probably were. This was obviously meant to be a cute portrait instead of an official one. Looking closely, Elphaba saw the resemblances this boy had with Fiyero. Could this be a portrait of Fiyero when he was little? Everything was similar, except for his hair, which was a bit darker, and his eyes. This boy had hazel eyes, while Fiyero's were more of a greyish-brown color. Other than that, the looked exactly like Fiyero. She looked for a name under the portrait, but it didn't give one. Elphaba brushed it off. Maybe the painter got the colors wrong or something. After looking at more of the portraits, Elphaba's stomach growled and she decided that it was time to head back. She left the portrait room, closing the door behind her, but never forgetting the portrait of little Fiyero.

The next week, Elphaba noticed everyone acting different. Fiyero was even more distant from her than usual. Amalie got a bit distant, but she brushed it off with the green girl, reassuring her that she was fine. Raal busied himself with his work and rarely left his office. Elphaba was about to question what was wrong, but decided against it. If something was wrong, someone would have told her.

That Thursday, Fiyero disappeared all day, not even telling Elphaba, or anyone else, where he was going. Amalie and Raal seemed to be at the height of distancing themselves away from everyone. It was late afternoon, and Elphaba was in her room, reading. She gasped softly when she felt a tightening feeling in her abdomen. The feeling ebbed away and she relaxed, but then she felt it again. She dropped her book and slowly rose to her feet, but then the tightness turned into pain. She clutched her abdomen, not knowing what was wrong.

"Amalie!" she called, hoping the queen would hear her.

Silence.

Elphaba felt a stab of pain in her abdomen and shouted for the queen again. She looked down and noticed the front of her dress and the floor beneath her covered in blood. "AMALIE!"

The queen heard her and rushed in. "Elphaba, what- Oh sweet Oz," she whispered, seeing what was happening.

"What's… what's going on?" Elphaba whispered through her pain and confusion.

The queen rushed to her and quickly collected her in her arms. "It's okay. You'll be okay, Elphaba."

"The… the baby…" Elphaba whispered.

Amalie continued to hold the crying princess as she tried to calm her down. "It's okay."

"It hurts," Elphaba whispered, clinging to the queen, practically collapsed against her.

Amalie wiped away her own tears as she tightened her grip around the green girl. The last thing Elphaba remembered before blacking out was Amalie whispering, "I'm so sorry," and kissing her forehead.

* * *

When the green girl woke up a few hours later, she found herself in a bed, wearing a nightgown. She tried to push herself up, but a pair of hands forced her back down. She turned to see Amalie sitting next to the bed, her eyes filled with sadness and pity. "Amalie…"

"It's alright, Elphaba," the queen whispered, stroking her hand.

"What… what happened?"

Amalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Elphaba suddenly remembered what had happened and her eyes widened in alarm. "The baby…"

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba," Amalie whispered, not even bothering to wipe away her own tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elphaba looked down and realized that she couldn't feel her baby moving anymore. The realization of what happened sunk in and her eyes widened in alarm. "No…"

"Elphaba, I'm –"

"No!" Elphaba screamed, fighting against Amalie hold to sit up. "No! No! No!"

Amalie tried her best to calm the hysterically crying girl, but to no avail. Thunder crashed outside and Amalie turned towards the window. She frowned, for the weather was beautiful a few seconds ago, not a cloud in the sky. Lightning crackled and it began pouring, and the queen realized with a jolt that Elphaba's emotions were causing the storm. She had heard that she was talented in sorcery, but never witnessed anything like this before. "Elphaba…"

The green girl collapsed back against the pillows and sobbed into her pillow. Amalie couldn't hear what she was saying into her pillow, but it sounded like something on the borders of, "I lost it."

"Elphaba, listen to me. Look at me, please," Amalie pleaded when she sensed Elphaba had calmed down a tiny bit. The green girl slowly lifted her gaze to the queen. "None of this is your fault," Amalie told her as she stroked her cheek.

"I c-could have prevent th-this," Elphaba hiccupped. "It's all m-my fault."

"No, you couldn't have. Nothing you could have done could have prevented this. And none of this is your fault."

"I just lost our child! How is it not my fault?" Elphaba asked angrily, causing lightning to flash outside.

"Elphaba," Amalie said gently. "Sometimes, these things just happen. You could have done nothing to prevent it and none of this is your fault." She waited until Elphaba had cried most of her tears before helping her into a sitting position and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I was sure I was safe," Elphaba whispered, resting her chin on Amalie's shoulder.

Amalie didn't respond, but hugged the green girl closer. She looked outside and noticed that the lightening and thunder had stopped, but there was still a heavy downpour.

"What was it?"

Amalie was so startled by the green girl's question that she almost didn't answer. "A boy," she whispered softly, pulling the green girl closer.

Elphaba made a noise that sounded between a gasp and a cry. A boy. She and Fiyero were going to have a son. She felt a fresh wave of tears come on and she didn't even try to hold back as she sobbed onto Amalie's shoulder.

The queen held her tightly, ignoring the feeling of the green girl's tears soaking her dress. Finally, Elphaba calmed down and Amalie gently pulled away. "Would you like some tea?"

Elphaba looked down and shook her head.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Elphaba nodded and allowed Amalie to help her lay back down. "Please don't leave."

"I won't," Amalie whispered as Elphaba's eyelids slowly closed. "I promise."

When Fiyero finally returned that evening, he was greeted in the foyer by his mother, who didn't look happy at all.

"Where were you?" Amalie asked.

"Glinda invited me to play croquet with her," Fiyero answered.

Amalie realized that her son was still wet from the rain. "You were caught in the rain?"

The prince nodded. "It came out of nowhere."

Amalie nodded stiffly, her eyes never leaving her son. Fiyero felt uncomfortable with his mother looking at him like that and finally asked what was wrong.

"Something happened while you were out all day with Glinda."

"What happened?"

"It's Elphaba."

The prince could tell that his mother was very upset and softened. "Yes?"

Amalie licked her lips and looked her son dead in the eyes. "She had a miscarriage."


	9. Trust and Forgive

**Wow! 14 reviews! Thank you all so much for the response! Yes, I know that was an awful cliffy. I promise it will get better.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: No, it wasn't that. You'll find out what it was in a later chapter.**

 **Doglover645: Yes, that was the tragic event from the summary.**

* * *

Fiyero stared at his mother as her words sunk in. "W-What?"

"She lost the baby, Fiyero."

"When?"

"A few hours ago."

The prince was silent for a moment. Elphaba had lost the baby? "How?"

"We don't know."

Fiyero noticed the curtness in his mother's voice and hung his head in shame. He couldn't even imagine what Elphaba was going through, and he bet his neglectfulness only made it worse. "Is she alright?"

"Considering everything, she's fine. She's resting now."

"Can I… can I see her?"

"Not right now. It would probably be best if you kept your distance from her, just until she heals a bit… emotionally."

The prince was confused. First, his mother was mad at him for not spending any time with Elphaba, and now she was telling him to keep his distance from her.

"She's just gone through an emotional ordeal, Fiyero. You must understand that. We need to give her space. If she wants us, she'll come to us."

Fiyero looked up the stairs and then back at his mother. "Okay."

Amalie nodded, but didn't smile at her son as she walked back up the stairs to check on Elphaba. Secretly, she didn't believe her son would listen to her, or even care about what had happened to Elphaba. But she clung to the very small hope in her heart that he would start caring.

As she approached Elphaba's room, she heard the green girl whimpering inside. She opened the door and gasped, seeing the green girl curled in a fetal position with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The queen rushed to her side and immediately pulled her into her arms. "It's alright, Elphaba."

"Mama," Elphaba whispered, burying her face in Amalie's shoulder and crying.

"Everything will be okay, child," the queen whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Mama..."

Amalie gently rocked the green girl in her arms, whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to sooth her back to sleep. Slowly, but surely, Elphaba's whimpering died down and she fell back asleep. The queen helped her back down and tucked her in, pulled up a chair, and sat with her for a few hours.

"A-Amalie?"

The queen pulled her eyes away from the window and looked down at the green girl. "Yes, Elphaba?"

"What… what time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock. Are you hungry?"

Elphaba pushed herself up and shook her head. "No. Did you eat?"

"Don't worry about me, Elphaba. I had dinner up here. I didn't want to leave you alone after everything."

The green girl gave the queen a small smile. "Thank you."

Amalie gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," the green girl shrugged. "It just… it feels…"

"I understand. Why don't you get some rest now? I'll have breakfast sent up to you tomorrow morning."

Elphaba nodded and went back to sleep. Amalie stayed with her for a bit, then kissed her forehead and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Weeks went by and Fiyero continued to keep his distance from Elphaba. He didn't want to, but his mother said it was what was best for her. The prince himself wanted to talk to her, to apologize, and to hopefully start over. He didn't see her, even when he went looking for her. Two weeks after the miscarriage, he went to her bedroom, but she wasn't there. He searched the castle, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he gave up and went to a place he hadn't visited in a while.

The prince walked through the gardens until he came to the royal graveyard. He walked around for a bit, half-reading some of the headstones, until he came to the one he was looking for.

"Hey," he said as he sat down in front of the grave. "It's been a while. I'm sorry about that, but a lot has happened. I'm married. Her name is Elphaba and she's the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter. She's green, and by that, I mean her skin is literally green. I know that sounds impossible, but it's true. I… I don't know much, or anything else, about her. She saved my life a few months ago, even though I was horrible to her. And I'm –I was– going to be a father, but she lost the baby a few weeks ago. She was five months along and we were all sure everything would be fine. I haven't spoken to her since then. I made some huge mistakes and I don't know how to fix them, or if I will ever be able to fix them. I could really use some advice."

A sudden breeze came and tangled in the prince's hair, making it dance around his head. "I guess that's the best I can get right now," he sighed, picking up a blade of grass and twisting it in his fingers. "I've made a lot of mistakes since you've gone, and no matter how hard I try, I keep making mistakes. I want to talk to Elphaba, but I know I'll never be able to make all of this up to her. She may not even forgive me, which I'll understand. I don't deserve her forgiveness anyway."

Time seemed to stand still for the prince and he laid on his back, staring up at the sky. "Glinda still loves pink," he said with a soft laugh. "She still loves watching the butterflies and she still believes in Lurline, so some things never change. I hope at least that doesn't change. She still loves you. I know she does. Even though I started dating her, I can tell that part of her heart still belongs to you, even though we were only children and didn't really understand the meanings of boyfriend and girlfriend. She did have a bit of a crush on you."

The prince turned to face the gravestone. "I feel like I'm still living in your shadow. Even though it's been sixteen years, I still feel like I'll never be more than the little brother who was never supposed to be king. You were everything I wanted to be; smart, talented, funny, strong, and you had Glinda's heart. I still want to be everything you were. None of this was supposed to happen to you. You were supposed to live long enough to become king and rule the country, not me."

The prince felt tears welling in his eyes and wiped them away. "I miss you, Lyle. I miss you so much." The prince reached over and plucked a nearby flower and laid it in front of the tombstone before running his fingers over the engraving.

 _Lyle Magnus Tigulaar_

 _Beloved son and brother, gone too soon_

 _Forever in our hearts_

"I'll try. I promise I'll try harder. I won't make the same mistakes I've made in the past. I'll talk to you soon, okay, big brother?" Fiyero said, smiling sadly as he rose to his feet and walked back inside the palace.

He decided that he was first going to find Elphaba and see if she would be willing to talk to him. He tried to think. Where would Elphaba go? He tried the parlor, then the bedroom, and then is father's study, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he remembered that he had seen her reading a lot, so perhaps she would be in the library. The prince had to think for a moment to remember where the royal library was, but after asking directions from one of the maids (who seemed very surprised as to why the prince wanted to go to the library), he made his way there. He opened the doors and walked up the few steps leading to the first floor. He walked around, wondering how many books were on the first floor alone.

He eventually found Elphaba in a corner with her nose buried in a book. He quickly hid behind a bookshelf and, poking his head out, studied the green girl. She looked calm; calmer than he had even seen her before. Her hair was out, and for the first time, the prince realized how long her raven hair was. He noticed the way it flowed down her back and over her shoulders and for some reason, imagined himself running his fingers through it. She looked like she had healed physically, but emotionally would be a different story. She turned the page of her book and Fiyero immediately went back into hiding, but not without accidentally knocking a book off the shelf. It fell to the ground with a soft _thud_ , but it sounded very loud in the silent library.

Elphaba looked up from her book and frowned slightly, feeling someone else's presence near her. The only person who knew about her secret hiding place there was Amalie, and she would have announced herself to the green girl. "H-Hello?"

Fiyero didn't hear the normal edge in Elphaba's voice he had grown used to hearing and slowly appeared from behind the bookshelf. "Hi," he said, giving his wife a shy half-wave.

Elphaba stiffened. Why was Fiyero here? What did he want? Was he going to insult her again? And why was he hiding behind the bookshelf?

"I… I wanted to talk to you… if that's alright with you," Fiyero said, nervously shifting his feet like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Elphaba didn't respond as she looked at the prince. Why did he want to talk to her all of a sudden?

"I would have come to talk to you sooner, but I figured that you would want your space. I just wanted to apologize to you for everything. I… I acted very brainless and rude when we first met... and every moment we interacted after that. I knew this wasn't the desired situation for either of us, and I didn't do anything to make it better. And… I never thanked you for saving my life at the hospital opening. So… thank you. And I'm really, _really_ sorry about… about the baby."

Elphaba's hand unconsciously flew to her flat stomach and she almost felt like breaking down again when she didn't feel the baby bump or the vibration of life she had grown accustomed to feeling. Her eyes never left Fiyero's face, and it began to make the prince feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Elphaba?" he whispered. "Please say something."

The green girl opened her mouth, but closed it again. Tears formed in her eyes and she abruptly stood up. "I… I have to go," she said before taking off, abandoning her book.

"Elphaba!" the prince called after her, but he was ignored. He heard the library doors close and he sank to the floor against the bookshelf, burying his face in his hands. _It will take time, Fiyero_ , he told himself. _She's not going to leap into your arms and forgive you just yet. You have to earn it._ And with that, the prince began to brainstorm ideas about how he could win Elphaba's forgiveness and trust.


	10. First Attempts

**Leonie1988: I had a feeling that Elphaba's miscarriage would cause Fiyero to finally see the light. It's not that he didn't care, so much as that he didn't know how to respond.**

 **AnOreoForElphie: Yes, the name 'Lyle' made a return from "The Defination of Us"**

* * *

Elphaba hurried back to her room and closed her bedroom door behind her. She had to process what just happened. Fiyero had seemingly sought her out and wanted to talk to her. More specifically, he wanted to apologize to her. On one hand, she was glad that Fiyero was reaching out to her, but on the other hand, she was weary of the prince's actions. Why was he suddenly trying to talk to her? He must want something. What other reason was there for him talking to her?

Sighing, she walked over to her bed and laid down. She reached under her pillow for her mother's bottle, then remembered that it wasn't there. She had been doing that at lot since the miscarriage. She pulled her hand out from under her pillow and curled into a fetal position. She wondered what would be going on at Shiz right now. Dr. Dillamond would be giving a lecture about the Great Drought, while subtly throwing in about how Animals are loosing their rights, Madame Morrible would be preparing her students for their sorcery final exam, Professor Bolic would be writing a complex equation on the board that he knew no one would be able to solve ( _and muttering under his breath as he explained it_ , Elphaba remembered with a small smile), and she would be one of the handful of students who would be acing all of her classes with flying colors.

A knock interrupted the green girl's thoughts and she quickly sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and Amalie appeared. "Hi, Elphaba. How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Elphaba shrugged, motioning for the queen to come in.

"Have you eaten today?"

The green girl blinked. "Does water count?"

Amalie smiled softly and shook her head. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Elphaba was about to say no when her stomach growled. She looked up sheepishly at the queen before nodding. "Okay."

Amalie offered her hand to Elphaba and the two women walked out of the room and into the parlor. To Elphaba's surprise, two plates of sandwiches were on the table, along with two glasses of milk.

"I had hoped you would say yes and join me," Amalie smiled as she pulled a chair out for Elphaba.

The green girl smiled as she sat down and began to eat. She was surprised at how hungry she was when she finished the sandwich faster than she expected. After eating, one of the maids appeared with a platter of chocolate chip cookies and Elphaba and Amalie happily helped themselves.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as Amalie walked back upstairs with her.

"For what?" the queen asked.

"For… everything."

Amalie smiled softly and hugged the green girl closer. "You're welcome, Elphaba."

* * *

The next day, Fiyero walked down the long hallway to Elphaba's room, hiding something behind his back. She had moved back into her old guest room since the miscarriage, which now made the prince a bit sad, but even more determined to earn her trust. He knocked on the door and stepped back, hoping she would answer. Sure enough, he heard footsteps from the other side and Elphaba opened the door. She immediately stiffened at the sight of him and Fiyero had to fight a frown.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Elphaba said, sounding very guarded.

"I… have something for you."

Elphaba blinked. "What is it?"

The prince revealed what he was hiding behind his back and Elphaba gasped softly. It was her journal. She looked up at the prince.

"I… I want you to have this," Fiyero said, avoiding her gaze. "I… I'm sorry for the way I reacted before. It's just… it's a long story."

"It must mean something to you," Elphaba said softly.

The prince shrugged. "Not really. It's just an empty journal."

Elphaba noticed the prince fighting tears. "I… If it means this much to you, I won't take it. You obviously don't want me to have it."

"No… it's not that. It's…" The prince paused. He couldn't tell her about Lyle. At least, not yet. He knew his brother would want him to give Elphaba the journal, so he had to let go. "I really do want you to have it."

"You're sure?"

The prince nodded. "I am."

Elphaba looked at the journal again before gently taking it from the prince's hands. "Thank you," she said, smiling softly before stepping back into her room and closing the door behind her.

The prince felt as though a load was lifted off his chest. He realized that that was the longest conversation he had with Elphaba that didn't involve name-calling or yelling. Feeling slightly proud of his accomplishment, he walked away.

Elphaba stared down at the journal in her hands. What had caused Fiyero to have a change of heart about it? It obviously meant something to him, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Did it belong to someone he knew? If so, what was he doing with it? It was empty, and it didn't look like any pages had been ripped out. Pushing her thoughts aside, she sat down and began to write her first journal entry.

 _Fiyero had a change of heart. I don't know what caused it, but at the same time, I do. He's going out of his way to be nice to me. No one's ever done that before. I don't know how to feel about it. I want to enjoy it, but I can't help being weary of his intentions. He must want something. Whatever it is, I just wish he would tell me._

Elphaba placed her pen down and rubbed her eyes. It was still light outside, and she knew dinner would be ready soon. She was hungry, but she hadn't eaten a meal with the rest of the royal family since the miscarriage. One of the maids came up to tell her that dinner was ready and asked if she wanted her to bring it up.

"I'll eat downstairs," Elphaba said.

The maid hid her surprise very well and simply curtsied to the princess before hurrying away. Elphaba took a deep breath before walking out of her room and down to the dining hall.

"Elphaba," Raal said, sounding surprised as he looked up and noticed Elphaba in the doorway.

The prince smiled softly and Amalie looked up. "Elphaba, you decided to join us?" she asked, smiling.

Elphaba nodded and walked in, taking the last available chair, right next to Fiyero.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she said back, giving him a weak smile before directing her attention back to her plate.

Fiyero smiled a bit. He managed to talk to Elphaba a bit during dinner. He noticed that she avoided topics like herself and her family, but talked a bit about her time at Shiz. Once dinner ended, Elphaba excused herself to her room, as usual, leaving Fiyero alone with his parents.

"Fiyero," Amalie said as Fiyero excused himself and made to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Raal smiled.

The prince blinked. "For what?"

"For trying to get along with Elphaba," Amalie smiled softly. "She really needs more people caring about her, especially now."

"We're very proud of you, Fiyero," Raal smiled.

The prince smiled back. His parents were proud of him. He hadn't heard them say they were proud of him in a while. "Thanks."

The king and queen nodded and watched their son leave. "He's starting to grow up," Raal said softly.

"Yes," Amalie agreed. "Yes, he is."

* * *

It was late that night, and Fiyero found that he couldn't sleep. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He tried everything he knew to try and fall asleep, but nothing seemed to work. His brain didn't seem to want to turn off. Finally, he gave up and decided to walk around the castle. Maybe walking around would make him feel more sleepy. As he was walking, he heard the sound of someone crying and quickly went to investigate the noise. He followed the crying to Elphaba's room and slowly opened the door. He found the green girl curled in a fetal position, sobbing in her sleep. The prince quickly went over to her and climbed into her bed before wrapping his arms around her. Elphaba unconsciously tried to thrash out of his arms, but then Fiyero began to sing a soft lullaby.

"Doré sommeil embrassent vos yeux, sourires vous attendent quand tu te lèves. Dormir, joli bébé, ne pleure pas. Et je vais chanter une berceuse."

Elphaba seemed to calm in his arms and the prince smiled before singing the second verse. "Cares savez-vous pas, par conséquent, dormez, tout sur vous une montre je vais continuer. Sommeil, jolie chérie, ne pleure pas, et je vais chanter une berceuse."

Elphaba seemed to calm down immensely and slowly opened her eyes. "F-Fiyero?"

"Yeah," the prince whispered.

"What are you…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep. I was walking through the castle and I heard you crying. Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm fine."

"Elphaba, you were sobbing in your sleep. Something's wrong."

"It was just a nightmare. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

The prince nodded and brushed strands of raven hair away from her forehead. "Do you want anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head and slowly began to turn away. Fiyero got the message and moved off the bed. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight," was her whispered reply.

The prince slowly made for the door, hoping that Elphaba would call him back at the last second and ask him to stay with her. He paused for a few seconds at the door, but when she didn't call him, he turned around and saw that she was already asleep. He had made some progress; he would just have to keep trying.

* * *

 **Yes, the Fiyeraba is slowly coming together. And we'll see Glinda and her reaction to all of this soon. Reviews are fantastic!**

 **Song Used:**

 **"** **Golden Slumbers" (A lullaby) The English translation will be in the next chapter.**


	11. You, Me and (Almost) Us

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: You were actually very close. French is actually really fun.**

 **love2read20: Happy birthday! *Blows noisemaker***

 **Glinda's coming back soon. I promise!**

* * *

"What was that song you sang last night?"

The prince looked up to see Elphaba standing in the doorway of his room. "What song?"

"You sang to me last night. What was the song?"

The prince blushed. "It's an old Vinkun lullaby my mother used to sing to me and my…" The prince stopped. "To me when I was younger."

Elphaba knew Fiyero wasn't telling her something, but let it drop. "What does it mean?"

"It's called 'Golden Slumbers'." The prince translated the lyrics. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep, Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you sing to me last night?"

The prince blinked. "You were crying. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry if I…"

"No," Elphaba said quickly. "I… I didn't mean it like that. I meant… thank you."

Fiyero smiled. "You're welcome."

That night, Fiyero heard Elphaba crying again and hurried to her room. He climbed into bed with her and gently pulled her into his arms, singing into her ear until she calmed down.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba whispered, wiping her eyes as Fiyero moved to leave.

"Hmm?" the prince hummed, covering his mouth to yawn.

"Could you… stay?"

The prince whipped around and looked at the green girl. He could barely make out her face in the darkness, but could see enough to know that she really meant it. "Sure," he said as climbed back into bed. To his surprise, Elphaba snuggled into his arms a bit. He gently tightened his grip around her, but the moment he felt her stiffen, loosened his grip.

"Sorry," Elphaba whispered.

"You don't have to apologize."

The green girl went silent. Fiyero sensed that she wanted to say something, but for some reason, was holding back. "Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk?"

Elphaba turned around to face him. "Talk?"

Fiyero nodded. "You seem like you can't sleep. You must have a lot on your mind if you've been having these nightmares."

"It's nothing, Fiyero. Really."

"Elphaba, please tell me. It will make you feel better," the prince said softly, gently slipping his hand into hers.

The green girl looked down at their joint hands and back up at the prince. If he was really pushing her to do this, he must actually be concerned about her. "I… I dreamt about… the miscarriage."

The prince's eyes filled with concern, but he didn't say anything as he waited for Elphaba to continue.

"I dreamt that right after I lost the baby, my father appeared and started yelling at me. He told me that I'm a worthless creature who didn't deserve to be alive, since I can't keep anything alive myself."

"Oh, Elphaba," the prince whispered. "That's not true. It was just a dream."

"I know," Elphaba nodded. "But it felt so real."

"Why would your father say that to you?"

"It's… a long story."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Elphaba looked up at the prince. "Do you want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Elphaba bit her lip, then began to tell her backstory to the prince, starting when her mother died while giving birth to Nessa when she was two years old. Fiyero listened quietly as Elphaba told him how her father would neglect her and only interact with her when he was yelling at her.

"The only reason I was sent to Shiz was to take care of Nessa," she said. "But I didn't want to let an opportunity like that go to waste. My roommate, Minna, and I didn't get along very well, and you can guess why." She gestured vaguely to her skin. "It was alright, I guess. We pretty much ignored each other. I was supposed to room with my sister so I could take care of her, but she ended up rooming with the headmistress, Madame Morrible, instead. When I came here, I had to leave most of my things behind, including my mother's bottle."

"What's that?"

"My mother had this little, green, glass bottle and she gave it to me before she died. I always hid it under my pillow to keep my father from finding it and because it was the only thing I had left of her. It's probably long gone by now. I…" Elphaba stopped. "C-Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. Why don't we play a game?"

Elphaba frowned in confusion. "It's close to midnight."

"Well, we're wide awake."

Elphaba shrugged. "What game do you want to play?"

"We go back and forth and ask questions and say simple facts about ourselves. Like a 'getting to know you' game." It kind of embarrassed the prince that he had been married to Elphaba for over a year and he still didn't know much about her, but it was better late than never.

Elphaba seemed a bit guarded about the game, but agreed anyway. "Okay."

"I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"It's not green," Elphaba answered, scrunching up her nose.

The prince chuckled softly. "Then what is it?"

Elphaba blushed. "Blue. You?"

"Red. Now, you ask me a question."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Twenty-one."

Fiyero paused. Elphaba had been through so much in her young life, and he didn't do anything to make it better during the last year. "What's your favorite type of candy?"

"My father didn't allow me to have candy growing up, but I've tried some traditional Vinkun candy recently." She looked up at Fiyero and smiled. "It's really good."

The prince smiled back. "I'm glad you like it."

Elphaba thought of another question. "What's your favorite book?"

" _To See A Woodspeck_ by Khu Londer. You?"

" _All For The Love of Me_ by Lemma Werdon."

"You like romantic novels?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Just because I knew I could never get a happy ending, doesn't mean I didn't like reading about characters who did."

It was that sentence that made Fiyero determined to give Elphaba the happy ending she deserved. "What have you always wanted to do?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "I've always wanted to meet the Wizard. It had always been my dream to work with him." She laughed dryly. "I know it's a pretty stupid dream, but…"

"Elphaba, that is most certainly not a stupid dream. There is no such thing as a stupid dream."

"But I knew it was never going to happen. I knew that I was going to take care of my sister for the rest of our lives, unless my father found some way to get rid of me."

"I'm sorry," the prince said after a short pause. "I know I haven't made this any easier for you."

"It's not your fault."

"Most of it isn't, but the past year was. I can't say I'm sorry enough to you for that, Elphaba. You don't deserve anything that's happened to you."

Elphaba was about to argue that, but she was cut off by a yawn.

"It's late, or, well, probably early by now. We should get some rest. Do you still want me to stay?"

"Okay," Elphaba said as she slowly snuggled closer to the prince. She looked up at him questioningly, but relaxed when she saw him smile down at her. She gave him a weak smile before yawning and slowly drifting off to sleep, with Fiyero not for behind her.

* * *

"Fiyero, you have a package!" Raal called when one of the servants brought in the mail.

The prince hurried into his father study. "Yes?" he asked, slightly breathless, but trying to sound casual.

"Who do you know from Shiz University?"

"No one important," Fiyero said, biting his lip to try and hide his smile.

Raal narrowed his eyes and looked at his son. "A Miss Minna Lyskowithe?"

"She's just someone Elphaba knows."

"Then why is she writing to you? Wouldn't she be writing to Elphaba?"

"Because it's part of a surprise for Elphaba," Fiyero said as he took the package from his father. "Thanks!"

Raal sighed and slowly shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but I thank whoever put it there."

The prince hurried back up to his room and closed the door behind him. He ran over to his desk and gently placed the package down before opening it. He first pulled out a note, written in neat, cursive handwriting.

 _Dear Prince Fiyero,_

 _Oh my Oz, I can't believe you're writing to me. I'm such a big fan! I can't wait to tell everyone else that Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus wrote to me._

 _I have enclosed what you asked for. Even though Elphaba and I had our difference, I did not hate her, and I hope she didn't hate me. I was under the impression that she didn't want to talk to me, and since I didn't really want to talk to her, we silently agreed to only speak to each other when completely necessary. I, along with the rest of the school, was shallow and judged her based on her skin tone, but Miss Elphaba didn't appear as though she wanted people to talk to her._

 _Right after the Vinkun guards came and got a few of Elphaba's belongings, I noticed that they didn't take her green bottle. When I heard that Madame Morrible would be sending people in to clear out the rest of her things, I decided to take her green bottle and keep it safe for her. I don't know why she has this bottle or what it means to her because she never told me about it, but it must be something significant if she made it a point to guard it well and keep it close to her._

 _I'm glad I was able to help and I hope she's alright. Please tell her that I'm sorry for the way I treated her and I hope she can forgive me. Also, please tell her that Dr. Dillamond (our History professor) sends his greetings and well wishes._

 _Humbly,_

 _Miss Minna Lyskowithe_

The prince smiled as he gently took out the green bottle, wrapped in protective wrap to prevent it from breaking. He gently turned it around in his hand, examining it. It was the same shade as Elphaba's skin and made green sparkles when held in the light. He grinned as he gently placed it back in the box and hid it under his bed. He wanted to give it to Elphaba as soon as possible because he knew how much it meant to her, but he wanted to do it right. He wanted to make it as romantic as possible. He wanted to surprise her. Sighing, he made sure no one would see the package under the bed and walked out of his room.

The prince was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the stairs until he missed the first step and went tumbling down.

* * *

 ***Sing-songs* Cliffy time! *Cackles***


	12. Falling For You

**AnOreoForElphie: Yes, this story was originally supposed to be called "You, Me, and (Almost) Us". I just decided to change the title.**

 **Guest: Yes, he fell for her (literally and metaphorically)**

 **love2read20: You'll find out more about that theory in the next chapter. And you're welcome for the birthday shout-out.**

 **a pen and paper: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

Raal, Amalie, Elphaba, and some of the servants rushed out and found Fiyero lying on his back, not moving.

"Fiyero!" Amalie gasped and she rushed to her son.

Raal told one of the servants to send for the castle doctor before hurrying over to his son, followed by Elphaba.

"I'm fine," Fiyero said as he tried to sit up, wincing as he did so.

"Stay down, Fiyero," Amalie said, stroking his son's hair. "Are you hurt?"

The prince could only moan and slowly closed his eyes. Elphaba watched from behind Raal, not knowing what to do or say. She never thought of Fiyero as the type to just fall down the stairs. He must have been thinking about something, but what?

The doctor soon came and instructed that Fiyero needed to be moved upstairs to his room. He and Raal carried Fiyero up the stairs. Amalie looked at Elphaba, gave her a reassuring smile before offering her her hand. The green girl smiled and followed the queen up the stairs.

After examining the prince, the doctor reported that he had a small bump on his head, but not a concussion. He had bruised his nose and twisted his ankle, but other than that, he was fine. Raal thanked the doctor before ushering him out while Amalie and Elphaba went inside. The prince was lying on his bed, his head lightly bandaged and his nose in a splint. His ankle was also bandaged and elevated on a few pillows. Amalie hurried to his side and stroked his hair in a very motherly way. The prince stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "M-Mom."

"I'm right here, Fiyero," Amalie whispered, sounding relieved. "You really must be careful."

"What…"

"You have a small bump on your head and you have to rest your ankle for a few days."

Fiyero nodded slowly and began to fall back asleep. The queen smiled softly and kissed his forehead before standing up.

"I'll stay for a while," Elphaba said as Amalie approached her.

Amalie nodded and gave the green girl's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Elphaba slowly approached the prince's bed and sat down next to him. She took one of the books on his nightstand and opened it. Before she knew it, she was halfway though the book and the prince began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

"E-Elphaba?" he whispered hoarsely.

The green girl looked up from her book. "Hi."

The prince tried to push himself up, but Elphaba pushed him back down. "You need to take it easy."

"I am."

"I just want to sit up."

Elphaba sighed, but gave in and helped the prince sit up. "I never thought of you as the clumsy type."

The prince chuckled, then grimaced at the pain shooting through his face. "Not usually."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one just falls down the stairs for no reason. You were thinking about something. What was it?"

The prince paused. He didn't want to tell Elphaba about his surprise for her just yet. Especially when he was like this. Quickly, he thought of something. "I was just thinking about what we're going to do for Lurlinemas this year."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I like to plan early."

Elphaba looked back down at the prince. "I'm… I'm glad you're alright, though."

"Thanks," the prince yawned.

"I'll let you get some rest now," Elphaba said as she moved to get up. "Unless, you want me to stay?"

"You can stay… if you want."

Elphaba moved to sit back down in the chair, but stopped when she saw Fiyero stretch out his arm towards her. Hesitantly, she climbed into his bed and into his embrace.

"Is this alright?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"Good," the prince said, feeling Elphaba slowly snuggle closer to him before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Within a few days, the bump had gone down on Fiyero's head and his ankle felt much better. He still wore the nose splint, but the doctor said he could take it off in a few more days. Currently, he was taking a stroll with Elphaba through the gardens.

"This one's my favorite," Fiyero said as he picked a flower and handed it to Elphaba.

The green girl took it with a smile held it to her nose. "What's it called?"

"I… don't know. It has always been my favorite flower because… I just think it looks pretty… like you."

Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face the prince. "What did you just say?"

Fiyero blinked. "I said that this flower has always been my favorite because it's pretty, like you."

Elphaba could only stare at the prince. It was the first compliment he had ever given her. He had just called her 'pretty'. She had never pictured herself anywhere remotely close to pretty. And here Fiyero was, calling her 'pretty'.

"Elphaba?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just call me pretty?"

"Because you are," Fiyero said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You are beautiful. It took me a while to realize it, but you are."

Elphaba looked down. She didn't know what to say. The man who had made her life miserable since she arrived in the country was now complimenting her. She knew Fiyero was trying to change, and he was changing. He had made excellent progress in such a short amount of time. "Th-Thank you," she finally whispered.

The prince smiled as they continued their walk. "You're welcome." They soon came to the large, cherry blossom tree and Fiyero stopped. "This tree was planted before I was born," he said, careful not to tell Elphaba when.

"It's beautiful," the green girl whispered, beginning to walk around the tree.

Fiyero meant to stop her, but before he could, she had found something he hoped she wouldn't find.

"Fiyero, what does FGL mean?"

"What?" he asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Come here. There's a carving on the bark. FGL. What does it mean?"

The prince turned his back to the tree. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"It must mean something, or else it wouldn't have been carved onto a tree."

"It's nothing."

"Fiyero…"

"Elphaba, I said it's nothing!" the prince snapped, whipping around and glaring at his wife. He regretted it immediately. The scared, hurt expression on her face reminded him why he was trying to change and he quickly calmed down. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been nosy," Elphaba said, lowering her gaze.

The prince reached for her hand and flinched when Elphaba slowly stepped away. He knew he had ruined their walk. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Elphaba nodded and wordlessly began to walk back into the castle, leaving Fiyero alone at the tree.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one in particular. "I don't know what came over me. I thought I would be over it by now, but it's still a sensitive topic. I shouldn't have yelled at Elphaba like that. We've come so far in trusting each other. I just hope I didn't mess it up."

* * *

That evening, Elphaba was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. She looked up when she heard footsteps approach and she looked up to see Fiyero standing in the doorway, holding something behind his back.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"May I come in?"

Elphaba nodded and closed the journal.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that," Fiyero said as he entered the room.

"It's my fault. I was being nosy."

"You have a right to want to know."

"But you weren't ready to tell me."

"That still doesn't excuse the way I snapped at you. I'm sorry. And… I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to…"

"I've had this for a while, and I wanted to wait until the right moment, and now seemed pretty appropriate," Fiyero said as he handed her a beautifully wrapped box with a golden ribbon. "Here."

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she took the box and began to open it.

Fiyero couldn't contain the smile on his face as he watched Elphaba open her present. He let out a noise of excitement as she removed the top and she looked at him. "Sorry," he apologized. "Go on."

Elphaba blinked at him before redirecting her attention back to the present and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. She frowned a bit in confusion, wondering what it was. She unwrapped it and gasped, her eyes widening in shock, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

Her mother's bottle.

He had actually gotten her mother's bottle back for her. Her fingers tightened around it, relishing it's cold feeling against her fingertips. She closed her eyes against the tears now streaming down her cheek and looked at Fiyero. "Fiyero… what… how… you… but…"

"I found out who your roommate was and wrote to her. She had saved this for you in hope that you would come back to get it or she would be able to send it to you another way."

"Minna…"

"Yes. She didn't hate you, and she hopes you don't hate her. She apologizes for the way she, along with the other students at Shiz, treated you. Also, Dr. Dillamond sends his well-wishes."

Elphaba smiled at the memory of the old Goat. "I… I don't… I don't know what to say."

"I remembered how much you said this meant to you. I had to at least try to get it back. I understand if you're still mad at me or if you…" The prince was cut off by Elphaba's lips pressing against his. He made a muffled noise of surprise, but he quickly kissed her back.

When they pulled away, Elphaba immediately wrapped her arms around the prince and leaned against him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

"You don't have to," Fiyero said as he pulled Elphaba against him. "I care about you."

"I care about you, too, Fiyero."

* * *

Glinda sighed as she stirred her tea. She hadn't seen or heard from Fiyero in a while, and it was starting to worry her. She had heard about what had happened to Elphaba. The whole kingdom had heard and was mourning along with the royal family. She suspected that Fiyero felt bad for Elphaba and that's why he was spending so much time with her. But he didn't speak to her at all anymore. She missed him. Even she had to admit, when she heard the news, she felt sympathy for the green girl, but that didn't mean she was ready to give up Fiyero. He meant too much to her. He was all she had left of her childhood memories.

"Glinda, darling, I know you're upset about Fiyero. You two can still be good friends, but he has a wife now. He has responsibilities," he mother had told her soothingly.

"I miss him," Glinda had sobbed onto her mother's shoulder. "I want our old life back."

"We all want things from our past back, Glinda, but none of us can turn back the clocks and recapture them. All we can do is make sure our present and our futures are on the path we want to be on."

Glinda looked up at her mother and leaned her head against her shoulder. "How do I do that?"

"You have to let Fiyero go."

"I don't want to let him go."

"I know, sweetheart. I know it's hard, but you have to. Let him go. Don't shut him out entirely, just respect the fact that he is married to another woman and can't be yours the way he used to be."

Glinda sniffled. "Okay, Momsie. I'll try."

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's a good girl."

* * *

 **Yes, Glinda's beginning to have a change of heart. Do we trust her?**


	13. Can't Wait To Be King

**love2read20: Yes, it was their first kiss in the story. The carving will be explained in this chapter.**

 **BillyJay936: Sorry. I don't know the reference. It sounds familiar, though. What is it?**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I hope bruising Fiyero's nose didn't traumatize** ** _you_** **too much. XD**

 **AngelofDarkness (Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. It's not summer time. It's now the end of November.**

* * *

Just as the doctor said, Fiyero's nose, ankle, and head healed quickly. And along with his healing process, he and Elphaba grew closer. The green girl had surprised Fiyero one day when he came into the bedroom and found her already dressed for bed.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" the prince asked as he stepped into the room.

Elphaba looked up from her book. "I'm about to go to sleep."

"Have you been having nightmares again?"

"No," Elphaba said slowly. "Not recently."

"Then…"

"Isn't this what married couples do? Sleep together?"

"I… I didn't think you wanted to after…"

Elphaba put her book aside and slowly approached the prince. "Fiyero, you've proven to me that you could change. I've forgiven you. I haven't fully healed yet from everything that's happened, but I forgive you."

The prince smiled as he gently kissed his wife. "Thank you."

The two cuddled for a bit until Fiyero felt Elphaba yawn against his shoulder. Smiling, he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back to the bed.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked once they were under the covers.

"Hmm?"

Elphaba turned around to face him. "You never answered the question."

"What question?"

"From a few days ago. Who would you be if you weren't next in line for king?"

Fiyero paused. "I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"Really?"

The prince nodded and laughed softly. "Yeah. I would always play doctor and pretend to diagnose people. It was actually kinda cute."

Elphaba noticed that the prince's face grew grave. "Fiyero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Fiyero, you always say that nothing's wrong, when something really is. Please tell me."

Fiyero looked into his wife's eyes and saw that she was generally concerned about him. It was time he told her. She had been open with him, now it was time for him to return the favor. "I… I haven't been completely honest with you, Elphaba. The truth is… I'm not supposed to be next in line for king."

Elphaba blinked. "What?"

"I was never supposed to be king. I… I had an older brother. His name was Lyle. He was the best older brother in all of Oz. A bit bossy at times, but he was still great. He loved everything about the Vinkus, from the Thousand Year Grasslands to the villages. I admired him very much. We, meaning Lyle, Glinda, and myself, were best friends. We did everything together." He looked at the journal on Elphaba's nightstand. "That was his journal. My mother gave it to him for his birthday. He… he never got a change to write in it."

"What happened to him?" Elphaba asked softly, wondering if she even had the right to ask such a question.

"He… he got very sick. At first, we thought it was just a cold and that he would be fine in a few days, but days turned into weeks and he didn't get any better. He only got worse. He died a few days before his tenth birthday. I was seven years old."

"Oh, Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, watching as the prince stubbornly rubbed tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," the prince whispered.

"Do you want to keep talking about him?"

For a moment, Elphaba wasn't sure Fiyero was going to say anymore, then she heard him whisper, "The carving on the tree, FGL, are our initials; mine, Glinda's, and Lyle's. That tree was our secret meeting place, though everyone knew about it. We had my father come out and carve our initials onto the tree, so no one would take it. We were children," he added with a soft smile. "Glinda had a bit of a crush on him, and it wasn't very subtle, especially when we pretended that she was a damsel in distress and he was the gallant knight."

"Who were you?"

"Either the villain or the horse," Fiyero said.

Elphaba burst out laughing. "Really?"

Fiyero nodded. "Being the youngest really wasn't fun. They made me do embarrassing stuff… like be the horse."

"Your brother sounded amazing."

"He was. He also loved to get his portrait taken. He loved to wear our father's crown and long cape all the time."

Elphaba realized with a jolt that it had been Lyle's portrait she saw, not Fiyero's. "What about you?"

"I never liked anything remotely close to preparing to be the future king. All of that changed when Lyle died. It was suddenly my future. A future I didn't want. I wasn't meant for this life. That's what started my never-ending-childhood phase." He felt Elphaba snuggle closer to him and sighed. "I know it doesn't make up for the way I treated you, but…"

"I understand. You saw this marriage as another thing you had to do as future king. I'm sorry I came between you and Glinda."

"Glinda's actually a very nice person once you get to know her. After Lyle died, we started spending more time together. I know you two didn't get off on the right foot, but I think you two could become good friends."

Elphaba gave a half-shrug. She wasn't sure she wanted to be friends with the blonde, but she didn't want to be her enemy, either. "I guess."

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "No, that's alright."

"When's your birthday?" Fiyero asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"August twenty-eighth. When is yours?"

"February tenth."

"And… when was Lyle's?"

Fiyero was silent for a moment. "October second."

Elphaba gasped softly. That was the day of her miscarriage.

"That's why I was out. He died on September thirtieth, three days before. For some reason, his birthday hit me harder than his death-day. Glinda was trying to help me forget that day and invited me over to play croquet with her. I had no idea you would…"

"Neither did I," Elphaba said softly. There was a very long pause before she decided to speak again. "It was a boy."

"What?"

"The baby. It was a boy. We were going to have a son."

"A… son," the prince said softly. He felt Elphaba nod against his chest and gently pulled her closer. "Did you… have any names picked out?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

The prince was silent for a moment. "Kilyer."

"What?" Elphaba breathed, looking up.

"Kilyer. It means "little fighter" in Vinkun."

Elphaba blinked. "You… you want to name him?"

"Why not? He was our child."

"That's just it. _Was_. Past tense."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a name. He was still our baby."

Elphaba sniffled. "Kilyer," she whispered, trying out the name.

"Do you like it?"

Elphaba was still for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Kilyer it is?"

"Yes."

* * *

Three weeks later, a week before Lurlinemas, Fiyero and Elphaba went outside. It had heavily snowed the day before, creating a pretty, white blanket of white fluff. The couple ran outside and Fiyero immediately dove into the snow and began making a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked, coming up beside him.

"Making a snow angel. Try it," Fiyero said, gently pulling Elphaba into the snow and telling her what to do.

Before both of them knew it, they had made a bunch of snow angels, and a bunch of snowmen. They had gotten into a snowball fight, which Fiyero had won when he surprised Elphaba with a large snowball to her face, knocking her off her feet.

"Y-Yero!" she gasped when Fiyero ran over to her and began tickling her sides.

The prince suddenly stopped, his eyes wide as he stared down at her. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Um… Yero. It's okay if you don't like it. I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I won't call you that again."

"No, it's okay. It's not that. It's just… that's what Lyle used to call me. My parents also called me 'Yero', but they dropped it after Lyle died. I guess it reminded them too much of him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Elphaba said sheepishly, hoping she hadn't spoiled their fun. "I won't do it again."

"N-No, I meant…" The prince took a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I've heard that nickname. I kind of miss it."

"You do?"

Fiyero nodded. "You can call me 'Yero' if you want."

"You really want me to?"

"Please?"

Elphaba smiled. "Okay."

The prince smiled back. "And I'll call you…" He thought for a moment. "Fae!"

Elphaba scrunched up her nose slightly. "Fae?"

"Yup!"

"How did you come up with 'Fae'?"

"I… don't know. It just… came to me."

"Fae," Elphaba tried it out. "I like it."

"Fae and Yero," the prince laughed. "I like the sound of that."

"I do, too," Elphaba said as she quickly gathered snow into a snowball and threw it in his face as revenge. "Ha!"

"Hey!" the prince sputtered, spitting snow out of his mouth. "That's not fair!"

"No one ever said anything about being fair," Elphaba said innocently.

"I didn't think I had to!"

"I bet you wish you did now!"

Fiyero picked up some snow and threw it at his wife, not even bothering to take the time to form it into a ball. "You bet!"

The two got up and resumed their snowball fight, laughing the entire time.

* * *

Elphaba's second Lurlinemas in the Vinkus was much more enjoyable than her first one. Fiyero made her sit in front of the tree with him, and eagerly handed her presents, almost as eagerly as he opened his. Amalie and Raal smiled softly, seeing the young couple getting along so well. Elphaba was surprised when she got a small bottle of perfume and a scarf from Nessa.

"Did you send her anything?" Fiyero asked as she examined her gifts.

Elphaba nodded. "I sent her a book about old, Vinkun fairytales, which I knew she would enjoy to read in her spare time, but I didn't expect her to send me anything in return."

"People are full of surprises," Amalie smiled.

"I guess they are," Elphaba said, looking at Fiyero, who grinned.

A servant appeared and announced that guests had arrived. Amalie and Raal stood up as Glinda's parents and Glinda entered the room. Fiyero and Elphaba stood as well, Fiyero looking shocked and Elphaba looking shocked and a bit weary.

"We can't stay for long. We just came to wish you all a Merry Lurlinemas," Glinda's mother said.

"Thank you very much, Larena, Highmuster," Raal smiled, taking the gifts from Highmuster and gave him a few gifts.

"Our pleasure," Highmuster chuckled.

Glinda slowly approached Elphaba and Fiyero and smiled softly. Fiyero smiled back, but Elphaba still looked a bit weary. "Hi," the blonde said.

"Hi," Fiyero said back. He didn't realize how long it had been since he had last seen Glinda until he was looking at her. She seemed to be older, more mature. It had only been a few weeks at most, but it looked like the loneliness had taken its toll on her.

"Merry Lurlinemas," she said, holding out presents to both of them.

Fiyero took his with a soft 'thank you', while Elphaba only stared at hers. Fiyero gently nudged her side and she looked up at him before turning back to the blonde and taking the wrapped box. "Thank you."

"Glin, I'm sorry I haven't…" Fiyero began.

"It's alright. I understand," Glinda interrupted softly. "Don't worry about it." She turned towards Elphaba. "And, Elphaba, I'm really sorry. About everything."

Elphaba nodded and looked back down. Glinda looked a bit hurt, but turned and greeted Amalie and Raal before following her parents out, without looking back.

Elphaba looked at the gift Glinda gave her and slowly began to open it. She had gotten her a lavender-scented candle and a wool gloves. She recognized that the blonde was trying, but it would take a while for her to forgive her, and even longer before she trusted her. But if the blonde was going to try, then there was no reason why she shouldn't try.


	14. Rebirth

**I'm so glad we're beginning to trust Glinda.**

 **BillyJay936: I love ATLA! No wonder sounded so familiar.**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I'm aiming for 24 chapters total (It won't go over 24), but it might be a bit less, so 20 – 24 chapters total.**

 **AnOreoForElphie: Maybe they will. You never know. I miss them from TDoU, so they might get a cameo.**

 **ElphabaMeridaMatilda: LOL! I hope your dog enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but special thank you and shout-out to** **Leonie1988** **for being the 100** **th** **reviewer! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Pumpkin cupcakes for everyone!**

* * *

"Fiyero, stop poking me."

"I'm not poking you."

"I'm only allowing you to sit with me on the grounds that you don't bother me."

"But I'm not poking you."

"You're touching me."

"But I'm not _poking_ you."

Elphaba sighed. She had been trying to read in front of the fireplace and had only allowed Fiyero to join her on the condition that he wouldn't disturb her. "For the love of Oz, Fiyero, I want to read."

"And I want your attention," the prince said, pouting slightly.

The green girl rolled her eyes. "Why do you want my attention?"

"You've been reading for the past hour. It's time to switch activities."

"It's only been one hour? It doesn't feel like an hour."

"Believe me, it's been a whole hour," the prince said as he took the book from his wife.

"Yero!"

"Relax, I saved your page."

Elphaba sighed. "Well, then, what do you suggest we do?"

"We could go outside."

Elphaba blinked. "Why?"

"You've been sitting in front of the fire for the past hour. You need some fresh air."

Elphaba sighed, but gave in and followed the prince to get their winter gear. "Why did you want to come out here? Really."

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

" _What_?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of the surprise."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms over her chest, but slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. She felt Fiyero take her hands and slowly lead her through the gardens. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

"Yero…"

"Just trust me."

Elphaba sighed and felt Fiyero come to a stop. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"You're so impatient. But yes, you can open your eyes now."

Elphaba opened her eyes and saw the large cherry blossom tree in front of her. "Why are we here?"

"Do you notice anything different?"

Elphaba looked more closely and gasped, seeing a new carving on the bark, directly above the FGL carving. "Is that…" She stepped closer and ran her fingers over the new carving. 'Yero and Fae' was carved into the bark with a heart around it.

"Do you like it?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

Elphaba turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I love it. Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Fiyero smiled as he looked at the carving. It was a new chapter in his life. He could never forget his old life, and he didn't want to, but this was his chance to start anew. And he would do it with Elphaba by his side.

* * *

"Come on, Fae! It's not that bad!" Fiyero called from the center of the pond, where he stood on ice skates.

"No. Absolutely not," Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"Come on. It's perfectly safe. I promise."

"How do we know the ice won't crack?"

The prince skated over to where Elphaba was sitting on the snow, her ice skates laying next to her. "I promise you it's completely safe, Fae. I used to do this all the time when I was younger."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "My answer is still no."

But the prince was persistent. "How about this; skate for a few minutes, then we can go back."

"I don't even know how to ice skate."

"I'll teach you."

The green girl looked at her skates. "These don't seem safe."

"Fae, I promise you, they're perfectly safe. They're made for skating on ice."

Elphaba shook her head and reach into her bag for the book she snuck to the pond, knowing that Fiyero would try something like this. She frowned when she couldn't find it and looked up at the prince, who was smirking at her. "You took my book out, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," the prince said innocently, stepping off the ice and sitting down next to his wife. "Please, Fae? Just for a little bit. Who knows, you might even like it."

Knowing that she could no longer get out of it, Elphaba sighed and nodded as Fiyero helped her put the skates on. When he helped her to her feet, she was sure she was going to topple over, but Fiyero caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." The prince gently guided Elphaba onto the ice. Elphaba immediately started slipping, started by the loss of traction, and Fiyero tightened his grip around her. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I… think so."

"Here." The prince gently let go of her waist and moved in front of her, so he was facing her while skating backwards. "Just don't look down."

Elphaba's eyes didn't leave the prince face as they slowly skated across the pond. She slowly began to get the feel for ice skating and began to go faster. Fiyero quickly picked up his speed and pretty soon, the two of them were skating across the pond, side-by-side.

"Someone's a fast learner," the prince chuckled as Elphaba skated past him.

"It's… not as hard as I thought," Elphaba smiled, turning.

"First one to the other side of the pond wins!" Fiyero said, shooting past his wife and almost making her lose her balance!

"Hey! No fair!" Elphaba said, hurrying to catch up with him.

What the couple failed to realize was a certain blonde making her way to the pond with her skates. She heard voices and quickly hid behind a tree, peaking her head out to see who it was. She saw Fiyero and Elphaba laughing together as they raced around the pond and the familiar feeling crept into her stomach. Fiyero had a wife now; she was no longer his. She had been trying so hard to accept that, but she didn't want to say goodbye to her best friend. But clearly, Fiyero had moved on. He didn't even invite her to go ice skating. They always went ice skating together. She swallowed hard and turned away, but was drawn back to the scene when she heard an _oomf_ , followed by laughter. She poked her head out from behind the tree and saw Fiyero laying on top of Elphaba in the snow, a goofy smirk on his lips.

"I win," the prince smiled.

"You cheated," Elphaba challenged.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Same difference. Now, you have to give me a prize."

"What prize?"

"Looser has to give the winner a kiss."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but sat up and gave her husband a kiss.

Glinda tried not to feel sick as she watched the two kiss. That was what she had always said the prize was when she raced against Lyle, and later, against Fiyero. She had always won, and Lyle would kiss her cheek. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She took one last look at the couple before turning and walking back home. She could go skating another time... alone.

* * *

As the snow began to melt, new life began to make its way across the Vinkus. Elphaba sat on her window seat, staring out at a branch outside her window with a birds nest in it. The eggs were beginning to hatch and little beaks poked through the eggshells. Elphaba smiled as the mother immediately began to tend to her babies. She felt strong arms wrap around her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," the prince said, sitting down as Elphaba scooted over. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," Elphaba said, still distracted by the birds.

The prince followed her gaze and smiled. "Lyle and I used to love watching the birds hatch at the beginning of springtime. One time, one of the birds fell out of the nest and Mother let us keep it until it was better. Glinda would always come over to help take care of it and it was hard to tell who got more attached to it; Lyle or Glinda."

"Nessa used to love bird-watching. We would sit in the garden for hours, just watching the birds. A butterfly would always land on her nose and she would swear that it's the same butterfly every time," the green girl said, chuckling softly.

The couple was silent for a moment as they continued to watch the birds. Elphaba knew she should tell Fiyero what she was thinking about, but she didn't know how, or how he would react.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face when something's wrong."

"It's…"

"And don't say that it's nothing, Fae. I know something's wrong."

"Well… nothing's new, per-say," Elphaba began. "It's just that… you know how spring represents new life?"

"Yes," the prince nodded.

"And how the mother bird is outside, tending to her newborns?"

"Elphaba, what are you trying to…"

"I'm pregnant," Elphaba whispered.

The prince blinked. "Wh-what?"

Elphaba turned and looked into her husband's eyes. "I'm pregnant, Yero."

The prince stared at his wife. "When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. I missed my period, and I started to have some of the symptoms. I didn't know, of course, until your mother sent for the doctor while you were out with your father."

"That's wonderful news, Fae! We're going to have baby!" he beamed as he gripped her hands.

" _Another_ baby," Elphaba corrected.

Fiyero suddenly realized what Elphaba was afraid of and gave her hands a gently squeeze. "Elphaba, you'll be fine."

"How do you know that? How do you know the same thing won't happen again?" she asked as she started to cry.

"Because you're so much stronger now, mentally and physically," Fiyero said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "And if something happens, we'll get through it together." He gently pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her forehead. "We will never forget Kilyer. I promise you that. And I'm not asking you to forget him. But we have another chance now."

Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero's chest and sighed. "I know. I just… I wanted him to bad."

"I know you did, Fae. And I know it didn't seem like it at the time, but I wanted him, too. I'm so sorry you went through that. We'll make sure this one doesn't forget his or her older brother. We'll love both of them equally."

"I know," the green girl whispered. "I just... I really want this baby."

"So do I, Fae. But..." Fiyero gently placed his hand against Elphaba's abdomen. "We'll get through this together."

Elphaba looked up and gave her husband a weak smile. "Together."

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update! The next update will be tomorrow to make up for it. (And so I can get back to my updating schedule)**


	15. Together Forever

It was a warm, sunny day in mid-March, two weeks after Elphaba found out that she was pregnant. The green girl was currently in her bedroom, laying down. She had been sad all day, and refused to tell anyone what was bothering her. She refused to talk to anyone, including Amalie. She wasn't sick, or at least, that's what she had told Fiyero. The prince himself didn't know whether he should believe her or not. He knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him. He thought they could tell each other everything now.

That evening, he was walking past their room when he heard her crying. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he opened the door and went straight to the bed. He pulled Elphaba into his arms and gently rocked her, not saying anything. To his surprise, Elphaba clung to him and cried onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, though with a tone that left no room for her to say "nothing".

"It would be today," Elphaba whispered, still clinging to the prince.

"What would be today?"

"Kilyer's birthday."

The prince did the math in his head and realized that his wife was right. She would have been giving birth to their son today. He gently tightened his grip around his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said as she slowly calmed down.

"It's not yours, either."

Elphaba shrugged slightly. Fiyero gently touched Elphaba's abdomen and smiled softly. Despite herself, Elphaba chuckled and placed her hand on top of Fiyero's and looked up at him before leaning forward and kissing him.

"Will you be alright?" the prince asked when they pulled away.

"I think so," Elphaba said, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero climbed under the covers and held his wife close, his hand resting softly against her abdomen. "You'll be okay," he whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

"How do you know that?" Elphaba whispered.

"Because I just know. You'll be fine. You'll get through this. We both will."

Elphaba snuggled closer to the prince and lightly wrapped her arms around her husband. "I… I know we will."

The prince kissed her once more before falling asleep.

The next morning, the prince went out into the gardens to make sure his surprise for Elphaba was ready. When he came back, he found Elphaba in the library, her nose buried in a book. He chuckled as he crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Elphaba jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed. "I know it's you, Yero."

"Aww, how'd you guess?" the prince asked, removing his hands.

Elphaba turned around and smiled. "You're the only person who does that."

"I really need to work on my approaches," the prince said, taking his wife's hand and pulling her up. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"What can I say? I like surprises."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I wonder what gave that away."

"Hey! No sarcasm when I'm giving you a surprise."

"I'm sorry. Do I have to close my eyes?"

"I would normally say yes, but I'm switching things up a bit with this surprise, so no."

Elphaba followed the prince out into the gardens back to the cherry blossom tree. "Yero, why are we here? I've seen this tree before."

"But you haven't seen this before," Fiyero said, leading Elphaba to the other side of the tree.

Elphaba gasped, seeing a stone sitting at the base of the tree with an engraving on it.

 _Kilyer Tigulaar_

 _Beloved son_

 _Gone, but never forgotten_

The green girl didn't even try to stop her tears. She brought her hand to her mouth, speechless, and looked up at her husband. "Yero…"

"If you want to change or add anything, just tell me and I'll…" The prince was cut off by Elphaba wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his.

"Thank you," she whispered, her chest shaking from her quivered breaths. "Thank you so much. I love it." She knelt down and traced her fingers against the letters carved into the stone.

"We can come here and visit him whenever we want," Fiyero said, kneeling beside her. "It will be our special place."

Elphaba laughed softly. "Our special place."

Fiyero gently wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close as they both looked at the stone.

"I miss him," Elphaba whispered.

"I miss him, too, Fae."

"I should be holding him in my arms right now. I should be cranky from the lack of sleep because I should be waking up in the middle of the night to feed and change him. We should be parents right now, Yero. I wanted him so badly."

"I know. I did, too. But like I said before, it's not your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent this. Everything happens for a reason."

"What's the reason for this happening?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero noticed how Elphaba didn't sound mad at him, and smiled softly in relief. "We probably wouldn't have stop hating each other as quickly as we did. We would probably still be loathing each other right now."

Elphaba chuckled softly. "Probably."

"We would have missed out on a lot of things together, because we would have been too busy hating each other. But now…" He took her hands. "We have each other. We love each other. And in nine months, we'll be holding out newborn child. I promise."

"You can't promise things like that, Yero," Elphaba said, meeting his gaze.

"I can, because I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you or our child."

"You said yourself that we couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened to Kilyer."

"True, but I could have been there for you. I could have accepted the responsibility that comes with being an expectant father. I was being very childish."

"I understand why."

"It's no excuse, and plus, you didn't know back then. The bottom line is that whatever happens, we'll be together."

"We'll be together," Elphaba repeated with a smile.

* * *

Four months later, on a hot, July day, Elphaba found herself aimlessly wandering through the castle. Her hand rested on her forming baby bump smiling as she felt the baby move. Fiyero had gone out with his father, and Amalie was preparing to entertain guests. She had invited the green girl to join her, and she considered taking the queen up on her offer. Turning, Elphaba walked back down to the parlor and saw Amalie looking over the pastries.

"Hi, Elphaba," the queen smiled when she saw Elphaba come in.

"Hi. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! The guests should be arriving any moment."

As if on cue, the footman came in and announced the guests. "Master Windon and Madame Calysteria, the Duke and Duchess of Kvon Altar, have arrived."

"Please send them in," Amalie nodded, smiling at the green girl.

The footman nodded and bowed before disappearing. Seconds later, a couple walked into the parlor and the woman hurried towards the queen.

"It's so good to see you again, Aunt Amalie," the woman, who Elphaba assumed to be Calysteria, said, hugging the queen. She looked like a carbon copy of the monarch, and if Elphaba didn't know any better, she would have sworn they were mother and daughter.

"It's always good to see my favorite niece," Amalie smiled. "How is my younger sister?"

"She's doing well, thank you."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Windon said, waving and pretending to look dejected.

Amalie laughed and went to greet him. "It's good to see you, too, Windon. I would like to introduce you to someone." She went over to Elphaba and gently took her hand. "This is Elphaba, Fiyero's wife."

Calysteria smiled and immediately engulfed the green woman in a hug, catching her off guard. "It's so nice to meet you, Elphaba. Fiyero's told us so much about you."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you about Cally. She's a hugger," Windon chuckled.

"It runs in the family, Windon. You know that," Amalie chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Calysteria," Elphaba smiled, slowly returning the hug.

"Please, call me Cally. You're family now," the duchess smiled, releasing the green girl.

Elphaba noticed how Cally and Windon didn't seem taken back by her skin. It made her feel good that someone seemed to actually want to get to know the person behind the green skin for once.

"Why don't we have tea, and you can tell me all about your journey?" Amalie suggested.

All three of them agreed and followed the queen into the parlor. Windon and Cally asked Elphaba a lot of questions, which Elphaba did her best to answer. They asked he about her life at Shiz and how she liked the Vinkus. They didn't ask about her first pregnancy; either they didn't know, or they were too afraid to ask her about it. Either way, Elphaba was relieved that they didn't.

After a few hours of chatting, Amalie showed her niece and nephew-in-law to one of the guest bedrooms, since they would be staying the night before returning to Kvon Altar the next morning. Elphaba stayed in the foyer to wait for Fiyero and Raal to return. She didn't have to wait long, since she heard their carriage pull up in front of the castle a few minutes after Amalie, Windon, and Cally disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as the door opened, Elphaba was already there and tightly wrapped her arms around Fiyero. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," the prince chuckled. "Even though we were only gone for the day. What did I miss?"

"Cally and Windon are here."

The prince's face lit up. "So, you've met my cousins. Did Cally give you a big hug?"

"Yes."

"And did Windon ask you about Munchkinland's weather patterns?"

Elphaba chuckled. "He did."

"Yup, they're definitely here," Fiyero laughed, kissing his wife.

* * *

A week later, Elphaba and Fiyero were taking a pleasure walk through the gardens. It was late evening and it was starting to cool off. They swung their hands, looking like school children who were madly in love. Fiyero found himself constantly touching Elphaba's stomach, and while she found it annoying at some times, she also found it sweet and endearing. He had also started trying to do everything for her, which she didn't think was sweet or endearing and was getting on her nerves. She understood why he was acting the way he was acting, but at the same time, she wanted her space. She was already nervous enough as it was, and she didn't need Fiyero making it worse. When she told him this, he said that he understood and would try to back away, and he did try. He failed more than he succeeded, but at least he did try.

The couple visited the makeshift grave they made for their son frequently. Elphaba found it tranquilizing that she could talk to her son and tell him how much both she and Fiyero loved him, and that even though they would have another baby, they would never forget him. She felt at peace with herself over what had happened. She knew it wasn't her fault that Kilyer was no longer with them, and knew that no one blamed her for it.

"Did you read the letter from your sister?" Fiyero asked as they continued walking.

Elphaba nodded. "I did."

"What did she say?"

"The same thing as last time."

Fiyero nodded. "Did you tell her about…"

"Kilyer? No, I didn't. She knows about this pregnancy, but not the one before. I never told her or my father. I was so scared about what they're reactions would be, I didn't risk telling them."

"What did she say about this pregnancy?"

"She sends her well wishes. Although I know she's secretly hoping the baby isn't born… like me."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer. "The baby could be born any color of the rainbow, and I wouldn't love him or her any less because of it. I would love the baby regardless because he or she came from the most beautiful woman ever."

Elphaba blushed. "I'm not the most beautiful woman ever, but thank you for the thought. But, seriously, what would happen if the baby was born green?"

"Then we will make sure that he or she knows how special they are, just like their Mama."

Elphaba smiled softly, then suffered a small coughing fit. The prince frowned. "Fae, don't you think you should get that cough checked out. You've had it for a few days."

"It's just a little tickle, Yero. I'm fine," Elphaba insisted.

But that little tickle turned out to be something more. Not even a whole week had past before Elphaba had developed a fever and had lost her appetite.

"These aren't normal pregnancy symptoms, Elphaba," Amalie said, concern laced within her voice. "I'll send for the castle doctor."

"I'm fine," Elphaba insisted. "It's really hot outside, so maybe that's where the fever is coming from. Maybe it's not even a fever."

"And how do you explain your loss of appetite?"

"I just haven't wanted a big meal in a while. I'm still eating. Amalie, please, I'm fine," Elphaba said gently.

The queen, against her better judgment, sighed and nodded before watching the green girl go, hoping that her suspicions were incorrect.

Elphaba was walking up the stairs with Fiyero after a long day, when suddenly, she stopped.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, turning. "What's wrong?"

Elphaba looked up at her husband. "I… I don't feel so well." She wobbled a bit, and Fiyero tried to steady her. "I think… I think I have to lay down," she said before fainting in his arms.

* * *

 **Yes, Cally and Windon made their grand cameo appearance from 'The Definition of Us'. And now back to our regularly scheduled programming. The next update will be Tuesday.**


	16. Getting To Know You

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thank you for refraining from breaking my review page. And do you really not trust me?**

 **BillyJay936: I didn't know that was one of his quotes, but it totally applies to this story. LOL!**

 **Doglover645: YES! A Nia Protector! Thanks!**

 **Get ready for some Gelphie friendship!**

* * *

When Elphaba slowly came to, she realized she was in a bed. She felt someone's hand in hers and believed it was Fiyero's. She slowly opened her eyes, but forced them closed again against the bright light. She felt Fiyero gently squeeze her hand and she slowly opened her eyes again. "Y-Yero?"

"I'm right here, Fae," the prince whispered softly.

"What… what happened?"

"You fainted."

Elphaba was immediately on full alert. "Is the baby…"

"The baby is fine."

The green girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz."

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at the prince, not being able to read his facial expression. "I… I'm fine."

"Fae, you fainted. You have a fever and a very bad cough. Something must be wrong."

Elphaba was about to argue, but was interrupted by a bout of coughs, which only helped to prove the prince's point. He waited until she finished, then handed her a glass of water from her bedside. "Fae, maybe we should send for the doctor. Just to make sure you're alright. The baby…"

"Okay," Elphaba agreed, taking a deep breath. She looked up at her husband. "You can send for him."

Fiyero smiled and gently kissed his wife's forehead. "You'll be fine."

The doctor diagnosed Elphaba as having a simple cold. "When pregnant, the mother's immune system is weakened, which makes her more vulnerable to colds. I've seen it many times before, so it's not uncommon, but it will get serious if not solved soon. Have her drink plenty of fluids and make sure she rests," the doctor said as he came out of the room, nodding to the royals.

"Thank you, doctor," Amalie smiled as Raal showed him out.

Fiyero hurried into the room and found his wife fast asleep. He quietly pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Elphaba stirred and slowly opened her eyes, her gaze immediately falling on the prince. "Hey."

"Hi," Fiyero smiled.

"What did the doctor say?"

The prince leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. Just rest."

Elphaba was already half-way asleep, and it didn't take very long for sleep to fully pull her into its grasp. The prince smiled to himself as he took one of her books and began to read.

* * *

A week passed, and Elphaba's condition didn't improve. Her fever hadn't gone down, and she still suffered from coughing fits and fatigue. Currently, the green girl was taking a nap, but woke up when she heard the sound of the door opening. "Yero?"

"Hi, Elphaba."

Elphaba fully opened her eyes and saw the last person she expected to see standing in the doorway. "Glinda?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly and slowly approached the green girl. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba realized too late that she probably sounded rude, and her fever didn't help with her decision making.

Glinda didn't seem to take offense to Elphaba's question, or at least, she didn't show if she did or not. "I came by to ask if you and Fiyero wanted to have tea in the garden, but then Fiyero told me you weren't feeling well and he had to go somewhere with his father; kingly stuff," she said as she took the seat Fiyero had occupied. "Amalie is in a meeting with the ambassador from Irthrur, and Fiyero asked if I could make sure you have everything you need."

"When did they leave?"

"Fiyero and Raal? Around an hour ago. They should be back in another two hours."

"And Amalie?"

"She'll probably be stuck in her meeting for a while. Probably until after Fiyero and Raal return."

Elphaba nodded and pushed herself up against the headboard.

"So, it's just us," Glinda said with a small smile.

"I guess so," Elphaba said softly.

The blonde was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say. She looked around the room, then returned her gaze to Elphaba. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, then realized she meant the baby. "Oh. Thank you."

"You and Fiyero must be really excited."

Elphaba nodded slightly, then looked down. "We are."

The two lapsed into silence again. The blonde was trying to think of something, anything, that would make the green girl want to talk to her.

"Were you here the entire time?"

Glinda looked up at the green girl before realizing that she was addressing her. "Since everyone was busy?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, I was. I just stepped out to use the bathroom and you woke up when I came back in."

"Oh. Then… thank you."

"You're welcome." Another pause. "I'm sorry," the blonde whispered. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you when you first got here. And I'm really sorry about…"

"It's alright," the green girl interrupted, already knowing what the blonde was going to say.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to start over… I understand if you don't want to, but I really want to… be friends with you."

Elphaba looked up at the blonde once more. She wanted to be friends with her? "I…"

"It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, I wouldn't want to be friends with me if I was treated…"

"I've never had any friends before," the green girl admitted softly.

Glinda smiled. "Then I can be your first." She moved from her chair to sit next to Elphaba in bed. Elphaba startled a bit, and Glinda calmed down. "What should we do first?"

"I… don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well… the first thing we do is get to know each other."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Things like your background, what you like, what you don't like." Elphaba went back to being silent and Glinda was sure she had lost her. "May I brush your hair?"

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"It's really pretty. And friends brush each other's hair."

Elphaba stared at the blonde before slowly agreeing. Glinda smiled as she grabbed Elphaba's brush from her vanity and helped her sit up so she could get behind her to brush her hair.

"This is the part where we talk about ourselves," Glinda said. "Would you like for me to go first?"

"If you want."

"Well, I'm originally from the Gillikin, but my parents and I moved here when I was around two years old. They're ambassadors."

Elphaba listened quietly as the blonde continued to brush her hair. As she continued to listen to the blonde, she found that there were more layers to her than she expected.

"I was home-schooled by a private tutor until Raal and Amalie decided that it would benefit for Fiyero and Lyle to learn with me. That was actually how we met."

"How was that arrangement?"

"Fiyero was a jerk. He would pull my curls, put pins on my chair, poke me with his pencil, and every other annoying thing you could think of. Lyle was more studious, more serious, than Fiyero. After he died… it was much harder for him."

"He told me about that," Elphaba nodded.

"It was much worse than what he probably told you, if he even mentioned this to you at all. I know because he never liked to talk about it, not even with me. But people would always compare him to Lyle. They would say things like, 'Lyle took his studies more seriously' or, 'Lyle concentrated more' or they would say things about how Lyle would have made a much better king. Fiyero did try, he really did, but you can imagine how hard it is to try and succeed when many people are saying that you won't. People seemed to only see his faults, and not see how he tried to successfully accomplish things."

"I… I didn't know that," Elphaba said softly.

"At one point, even Raal and Amalie didn't believe that Fiyero would pull his act together. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't even listen to me."

The blonde stopped talking and Elphaba realized what she was going to say. "Then I came," she finished for her.

"You helped him change, even if it took a while. He has changed for the better since he married you."

"I'm sorry I came in between you two."

"I know, Elphie. I know you didn't mean to. You didn't know. You couldn't have."

Elphaba was about to say something else when she stopped short. "Elphie?"

The blonde giggled softly. "You don't mind if I call you 'Elphie', do you?"

"Um… it's a little perky."

"And you and call me… Glinda," she said, looking extremely proud of herself. "Oh, have I been brushing your hair this entire time?"

For the first time, Elphaba chuckled. "Yes, you were."

The blonde blushed put the brush down. "You have very silky hair. You should wear it out more. I've mostly seen you were it in a braid or bun."

"It's easier to manage that way," Elphaba said.

Glinda nodded and twiddled her thumbs, wanting to say something to the green girl, but not knowing if she should or not.

"What is it, Glinda?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to tell me something. What is it?"

"I…" Glinda thought for a moment. "I was walking though the gardens the other day, and I noticed something. You know that large cherry blossom tree in the gardens?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"I noticed another carving on the bark. Fiyero told you about his nickname?"

"I called him that without knowing. It just slipped out. But it said he was okay with it."

"And… I noticed the stone under it." Glinda paused for a while. "I think Kilyer is a very beautiful name."

"Thanks. Fiyero picked it out."

"Does it hurt to talk about Kilyer?"

"Not as much as it once did. I mean, as tragic as it was, it helped bring Fiyero and I closer together."

"You and Fiyero have been spending time with each other a lot more often lately."

"And you feel left out," Elphaba finished.

"I'll be fine. You're his wife."

"You can still come with us."

Glinda smiled sadly. "That's just it. I won't be able to anymore."

"Why not?" Elphaba frowned.

The blonde took a deep breath. "My parents and I are moving back to the Gillikin in two weeks. I've been trying to tell Fiyero, but he's been busy and I didn't want to disturb him or you."

Elphaba's frown deepened. She would be losing her first friend right after she got her. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's not so bad. It is my home country, after all. But the Vinkus will always be my home. I grew up here. I studied here, and all of my friends are here. It will be hard to leave this place, but I'll get used to it."

Elphaba nodded slowly before suffering a coughing fit and doubling over.

Glinda rushed to the other side of the bed to grab the glass of water and once Elphaba was finished coughing, held it up to her lips and helped her drink.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered, her voice hoarse.

Glinda smiled softly as she set the glass down. "Why don't you get some rest? Fiyero will be back soon."

The green girl allowed the blonde to help her lay back down against the pillows. "Glin?" Elphaba whispered, already half-asleep.

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Thank you."

Glinda smiled and took Elphaba's hand. "You're welcome," she said before Elphaba fell asleep.

Another two weeks passed. Glinda moved away after a heartfelt goodbye to Fiyero and Elphaba and a promise to keep in touch through letters. The prince continued to keep a vigil over his wife, looking for any signs of improvement in her health. He barely left her side. He would stay with her all day, and she would have to fight with him to get him to take a break to go to the bathroom. He would feel the baby moving inside of her and had to keep himself from crying; out of fear or joy, he didn't know. He kept telling her that she would get better, but she didn't get any better. Instead, she only got worse.


	17. You'll Be Okay

**AnOreoForElphie: Yes, we all need to have a bit of Fae-th. I like that!**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: NO! I'm NOT evil! I'm WICKED!**

 **PocketSevens: No, I can safely say that that won't happen in this story.**

* * *

As Elphaba's pregnancy progressed, her condition only seemed to worsen. It worried the prince to no end to watch his wife suffer. She would barely open her eyes and when she was awake, she was barely coherent. Her eyes wouldn't focus on anything and the prince would wonder if she was really there. He continued his vigil, often waking up in the early hours of the morning with an aching neck and back from sitting in a stiff chair for so long.

Months passed and Elphaba slowly continued to get worse. She was now seven months pregnant, and that only had Fiyero worry even more. Elphaba has lost a considerable amount of weight since the only two things she could hold down were broth and ginger tea. He would hold her in his arms and slowly rock her, wiping sweat from her brow, and whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, though he wasn't fully sure she could hear him.

October winds blew outside, rustling the leaves of the trees. The prince looked out the window at the green leaves turning to brown. A few trees were beginning to lose their leaves early, and he would smile as he saw a few floating around in the wind.

"… Yero…?"

The prince quickly pulled his gaze away from the window and looked down at his wife. "Yes, Fae?"

"I'm cold."

"I'll get you an extra blanket." He moved to get up, but Elphaba weakly pulled him back.

"Please don't leave," Elphaba whispered.

"Fae, I have to get your blanket."

"I don't want you to leave me."

Fiyero sighed, but nodded as he pulled Elphaba closer to him, hoping to help warm her up. "Is this better?" When he didn't get a response, he saw that Elphaba had once again fallen asleep. He slowly lowered her out of his arms and, kissing her forehead, tucked her in and went to sit at her desk. He grabbed a quill and paper and began to write.

Fiyero woke up hours later in the desk chair to a shriek. He groaned softly, rubbing the back of his neck and reminding himself to have some type of pillow with him. He heard the scream again and turned, seeing Elphaba curled in a fetal position, clutching her stomach. One though crashed into his mind, he jumped up, ignoring the pain from bashing his knee against the edge of the desk, and hurried to her side. "Fae! Fae, it's Yero! What's wrong?"

Elphaba thrashed out of his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. It took Fiyero a while to realize that it there was nothing wrong with the baby. Elphaba was trapped in a nightmare.

"Fae," the prince said, gently gathering Elphaba into his arms again. "It's okay. You're okay."

Elphaba began to scream again and thrash and kick. She successfully kicked Fiyero in the stomach and the prince grunted, gasping for air, but he didn't stop trying to calm his wife down. "Fae, please wake up. Come back." He pulled Elphaba closer, but that only resulted in him getting smacked in the nose. He almost dropped Elphaba, but quickly recovered, realizing that his nose could wait.

Amalie and Raal came rushing in, hearing the noise. "What's going on?" the king asked, his voice slightly gruff with sleep.

"Elphaba's having a nightmare," Fiyero asked, slightly out of breath.

Amalie cautiously approached the squirming, crying green girl and felt her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"What do we do?" Fiyero begged.

"Raal, could you go find some ice?" Amalie asked. Raal nodded and disappeared down the hall. Amalie sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took Elphaba from Fiyero's arms. She gently brushed her hair behind her ear and rocked her in her arms.

"Will she be alright?" Fiyero asked desperately, watching his mother caress his wife.

Amalie was silent for a moment. "I hope so," she said, trying to convince herself more along with her son. "We'll send for the doctor again in the morning. Elphaba's only getting worse."

Raal returned with a bag of ice and Amalie gently placed it against the green girl's forehead. Elphaba gasped and whimpered as she turned away.

"Come, Elphaba, dear," Amalie said gently, holding the ice to Elphaba's forehead again. The green girl tried to get away, but Fiyero was now stopping her from doing so.

"I'm sorry, Fae, but this will make you feel better," he said, stroking the back of her hand as Amalie placed the ice against her forehead.

Elphaba mumbled incoherent words under her breath, until she finally managed to whisper, "No."

The queen smiled sympathetically. "Elphaba, we –"

"I'm sorry, Father. Please…" Elphaba muttered, weakly fighting against the bag of ice.

Fiyero paused. "Elphaba, what…"

"I'm sorry… didn't mean to… my fault… don't… won't do... it again."

"What is she talking about?" Raal asked, sitting on the bed beside his wife.

"Something about her father," Fiyero said. He knew very little about Elphaba's relationship with her father, but he knew enough to know that it wasn't the best.

"Mama… I'm sorry… Mama," Elphaba moaned. She finally succeeded to knock the ice out of Amalie's hands and it fell to the floor, the ice breaking and beginning to melt into the carpet.

"Oh, Fae…" Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba moaned again in discomfort. Amalie asked Raal and Fiyero to help her move Elphaba to her side. Once they did, the queen rubbed circles on her back, hoping to relieve some of her pain. After what seemed like forever, Elphaba finally fell back asleep. The royals breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should go back to sleep, Fiyero," Raal said when he saw his son yawn.

"I can't leave Fae," he said through his yawn.

"She'll be fine for the next few hours until we can send for the doctor," Amalie said, also yawning. "We all need some rest."

"But…"

"Fiyero, please. Do this for yourself," Raal urged, practically begging.

The prince was about to argue more, but instead, simply nodded and went to sleep in the spare bedroom down the hall. Amalie and Raal followed him, leaving the door open, just in case Elphaba should need them again.

A few hours later, once the sun rose, the royal family ate breakfast in the dining room (well, Amalie and Raal ate in the dining room. Fiyero ate in Elphaba's room). Once he was finished, one of the maids appeared with a bowl of broth for Elphaba.

"Fae, wake up, sweetheart," Fiyero whispered, gently shaking his wife.

Elphaba moaned and half-opened her eyes.

"It's time for breakfast." He placed the bowl on Elphaba's nightstand and helped her sit up a bit more against the headboard. The green girl moaned softly in protest, but couldn't do much about it. Fiyero stirred the broth before taking a spoonful, blowing on it, and holding it up to Elphaba's slightly parted lips. As he fed her, most of the broth would spill from the corners of her mouth and Fiyero used a napkin to wipe it away. He knew Elphaba would have protested against being fed like a baby if she was fully coherent, but she wasn't, and Fiyero hoped, wondered, if she would be again.

The doctor arrived one hour later and examined the princess. "I have a diagnoses. I've seen this illness before."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

The doctor paused before answering. "It's called Kyliandrus-Lydulatosis."

Amalie gasped. "That's…"

The doctor nodded. "That's what Lyle died from."

"So, you're saying…" Raal began.

"Yes, there is a very high chance that Elphaba may not survive."

"And the baby…" the prince whispered.

"There is a slightly higher chance the child will survive, if it hasn't been affected already. Though… since Elphaba has been sick for so long, the baby could already be affected."

Amalie placed her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and Raal quickly moved to steady her. "Please," she begged. "There must be something you could do to save her. To save both of them."

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I could try the formula like last time, but the results aren't guaranteed. I will try my best."

"Please," Raal nodded.

"Can I go see her?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, but be very gentle. She's resting now," the doctor said.

The prince nodded and thanked the doctor before hurrying inside. Elphaba was, indeed, fast asleep. Fiyero decided to stand in front of the window and watch as the leaves floated around in the air. He heard Elphaba begin to mumble incoherent words under her breath, but he didn't pay it much attention until he heard her say something very clear.

"Yero…"

The prince slowly turned around and saw Elphaba laying in bed, wide-awake, staring listlessly off into the distance. "Yero?"

The prince slowly approached his wife and sat down next to her. "I'm right here, Fae," he said, gently taking her hand.

As soon as Fiyero's skin made contact with hers, Elphaba's seemed to snap back into reality and slowly turned to look at him. She slowly lifted her hand to his face and rested her palm against his cheek. Fiyero gently brought his hand to his face and covered her hand.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered, smiling slightly.

The prince let out a shaky breath. "Hi."

Elphaba looked like she was about to say more when she started coughing. The prince's eyes widened when he saw his wife coughing up blood. For a moment, he saw Lyle in bed, slowly dying while all he could do was watch helplessly. He rushed to the bathroom, grabbed a cloth, and hurried back to his wife. She stopped coughing as soon as he returned, slumped against the pillows. Fiyero gently wiped the corners of her mouth and noticed a cup of ginger tea on her nightstand. Setting the cloth down, he grabbed the cup and held it up to Elphaba's lips. The green girl took a few sips before turning away from the cup, signaling that she had enough.

Fiyero took her hand again and the two sat in a comfortable silence. "Yero?" Elphaba said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're… quiet."

The prince chuckled softly. "I was… thinking, I guess."

It was Elphaba's turn to chuckle. "You think?"

Fiyero was glad that the tension between them was broken for a bit. It felt nice to briefly return to a time where everything seemed fine and he and Elphaba would tease each other.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"You never answered me."

"I'm sorry. What was your question?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The real question is… are you?"

Elphaba smiled softly. "I know you're worried about me, Yero. About us." She looked down at her baby bump. "But I'll -we'll- be fine. I'll get better. I promise."

Fiyero bit back a sob. That was what Lyle had told him. And they both knew what happened to him. But he decided not to tell Elphaba that. He didn't want to scare her even more than she probably already was. She was just trying to be strong for him. The prince was sure of it. Lyle was like that, too. He tried to be strong for everyone else and assure them that he would get better, even though, deep down, he knew he was going to die.

"Yero?" Elphaba said, a bit more forcefully.

The prince blinked, realizing that he had zoned out again. "Hmm... what?"

Elphaba looked up at him, her eyes full of worry. "What's…"

"Why don't you get some rest?" he interrupted gently, wiping Elphaba's hair away from her face.

Elphaba didn't look happy, but she obeyed nonetheless and allowed Fiyero to tuck her in. "Will you stay?" she whispered.

"Of course," the prince smiled, watching as Elphaba smiled back at him before closing her eyes. He softly kissed her forehead before whispering, "You'll be okay, Fae. Don't worry. You'll be okay."


	18. Forever Yours

**PocketSevens: LOL! Yes, I named the illness myself.**

* * *

"What about Salmae?"

"That's a nice name. And for a boy?"

"Salmo."

Elphaba chuckled softly. "Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"Salmo Tigulaar?"

"I think it has a nice ring to it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and absently rubbed her stomach. Today was one of her better days. She snuggled closer into his arms and leaned her head against his chest, smiling as she listened to her husband's heart beating and slowly closed her eyes.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Torin?"

"Torin Tigulaar?" Elphaba tried. "I like that."

The prince smiled as he gently placed his hand on top of Elphaba's. The two stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, but enjoying each other's company. It was moments like this when the prince was sure Elphaba would pull through and not end up like Lyle.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

Elphaba leaned closer to the prince. "I love you," she whispered, feeling him gently tighten his grip around her.

"I love you, too, Fae."

Elphaba smiled when she felt Fiyero kiss her hair. "What time is it?"

"Almost one. Are you hungry?"

Elphaba shrugged. "A bit."

As if on cue, a maid knocked on the door with a bowl of broth for the green girl. Fiyero thanked her as she set the bowl on the nightstand. The prince slowly untangled himself from his wife and went to grab the bowl.

"Yero, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself," Elphaba frowned as Fiyero stirred the soup. She reached for the bowl and Fiyero pulled it just out of her reach.

"Let me do it."

"Fiyero…"

"Fae, your hands are shaking."

Elphaba looked down and realized that her hands were, indeed, shaking. "I… I don't know why."

Fiyero did. Lyle's hands also shook uncontrollably. He was beginning to see more and more of the signs that Elphaba was slipping away with each passing day. He wanted to deny it, tell himself that it wasn't happening, but it was. And he knew it. He had seen it all before. He told himself that it probably would have been easier if he hadn't seen before and could cling to the hope that his wife would be alright, but sadly, he didn't have that luxury. "Here," he said as he held the spoon to Elphaba's lips.

The green girl rolled her eyes and gave her husband a stubborn look. He met her with an equally stubborn look. Elphaba looked down at her shaking hands and admitted to herself that she would probably end up spilling the broth all over the place and relented. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed Fiyero to spoon-feed her the soup. "This is so embarrassing."

"I think it's cute," the prince smirked, stirring the broth.

"I'm not cute."

"No, you're adorable."

"Fiyero…"

"I'm sorry," the prince apologized as Elphaba pressed her lips together against the spoon. "I think it's romantic."

"How is this romantic?" Elphaba asked, and Fiyero used the opportunity to spoon the broth into her mouth. The green girl gasped and sputtered, and looked up at her husband with narrowed eyes.

Fiyero decided to try and keep the spirits high. "Because it's romantic when couples take care of each other."

"Will you say the same thing when you're sick and I have to take care of you?"

The prince chuckled. "Of course."

Elphaba forced a smile as she finished the broth. "I wish I could eat something else."

"It's the only things your stomach can handle right now. I promise, when you get better, we can eat whatever you want." The prince was thinking 'if you get better', but he knew better than to say that.

Fiyero placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and went back to snuggling with his wife. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear her talking to him. "Hmm?" he asked when Elphaba called his name for the second time.

"I have something to tell you."

Now she had his undivided attention. "Yes?"

"If I don't make it…"

"Don't…" the prince immediately interrupted.

"Fiyero…"

"Don't even go there."

"But Yero…"

"Don't say such things! You'll get better, Fae. I know it."

"Yero, I've been sick for months, and I haven't gotten any better. I feel like I've been floating in and out of my body for weeks. I can't remember the last time I was out of bed other than to go to the bathroom. And this," she gestured to her stomach, "isn't making things any better."

"Fae, you're not going to die. Just because Lyle…" The prince realized his slip-up, but Elphaba didn't seem fazed.

"I know."

"You knew?"

Elphaba nodded.

"How?"

"I overheard your mother and father talking about it, how Lyle died from the same illness."

Fiyero didn't even try to stop the tears forming in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… you seemed so hopeful that everything would be okay. I tried to hang onto hope, too, but at some point, we have to face the facts. I'm going to die, Fiyero."

"No, you're not. You're not going to die. You're going to stop talking like that and you're not going to die."

"You have to face the facts, Yero…"

"It's not a fact. Just because Lyle died doesn't mean you will."

Elphaba sighed tiredly. "It's just… I'm so tired."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "So you just want to give up?"

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you want." The prince abruptly stood up. "You want to die?"

"No, I don't. I don't want to leave you or our child. I love you. I love both of you. But just because I don't want something to happen doesn't mean it won't."

"So you're just accepting this?"

"What else can I do?"

"You can continued fighting this."

"That's easy for you to say," Elphaba said, frowning as she pushed herself up as best she could. "You're not the one sick, pregnant, and tired of fighting. I don't want to give up, but I feel like I can't do anything else."

"If you really wanted to stay, you'd keep fighting."

"I can't keep fighting, Yero. Can't you understand that? I'm tired. I can't do this anymore. I want to, but I just can't." The prince was silent for a moment, which Elphaba used to catch her breath. "Yero?"

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, fine." And with that, Fiyero walked out of the room, hot, angry tears streaming down his cheek.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called after him, tears of her own forming in her eyes. No answer. "Fiyero!" Still no answer. The baby decided that moment to give Elphaba a rather hard kick and she gasped in surprise, clutching her stomach. Another kick came and she curled into a fetal position. "Yero…" she whispered, crying. "I'm… I'm sorry."

* * *

Fiyero paced around the parlor, still very upset. He wasn't upset with Elphaba; he never was. Looking back, he realized that he probably made it seem like he was angry with her. He was just so scared that she was going to leave him. He couldn't handle someone else leaving him the way Lyle did. He knew Elphaba wasn't Lyle, and that she had the strength to pull through. He had been clinging to that hope, but after what Elphaba said, he wasn't sure he could hope for anything anymore.

"Fiyero?" Amalie asked as she came into the parlor. "What's wrong?"

"Elphaba's dying," the prince said bluntly. "She dying just like Lyle and there's nothing I can do about it."

Amalie didn't know what to say to comfort her son, or if saying something would only make it worse.

"She told me that she was tired and didn't want to fight anymore. But she has so much to fight for; herself, me, our child, our family, our future, everything! And she wants to give it all up."

"She doesn't want to give it all up, Fiyero," Amalie said calmly.

"Well, I won't let her go."

"I know you won't. And I know she doesn't want you to."

"It's just… I've been trying to be strong for her, and she's been trying to be strong for me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do what you've been doing this entire time; keep hoping. Elphaba… she's stronger than Lyle was. She's made it longer than he did. There's still hope."

"Elphaba doesn't think so. She's not hoping anymore. And I don't know if I can keep this up. She told me that I had to face the fact that she's dying, but I won't face it. I refuse to face it because she's not dying. She'll get better."

"Fiyero, you must understand what this is like for her," the queen said, gathering her son into her arms. "She's been stuck in bed for months, pregnant, and I bet she's tired of broth, ginger tea, and formula by now. Do her father and sister know?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I wrote to the Governor a while ago, but I haven't heard anything back from him. He doesn't care about her. I did the exact same thing to Nessarose, but she never responded, either. So, we're all Elphaba has. That should be enough for her to want to continue fighting this."

"She will, Fiyero," Amalie said, kissing Fiyero's forehead. "She will."

"I just… I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. She means too much to me."

"I know she does, Fiyero. She means a lot to all of us."

"I won't let her go."

"We won't let her go," Amalie reassured her son.

* * *

Later that evening, Fiyero went back to talk to and apologize to Elphaba. He quietly opened the door and saw Elphaba sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to talk to her, just in case he won't get another chance later. He slowly approached her and gently shook her awake. "Fae?"

Elphaba's eyes flew open and she stared up at the prince. The prince licked his lips as he thought of what he was going to say, but what Elphaba said next made the prince forget everything.

"Who are you?"

Fiyero blinked dumbly, wondering if he had heard Elphaba correctly. "F-Fae?"

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked again. "And who's Fae?"

"Elphaba, you don't remember who I am?" Fiyero asked, now very concerned.

"Where am I?" the green girl questioned as she looked around the room. "Why am I here?" She looked down at her stomach and gasped. "Am I… pregnant?"

The prince bit his lip. One of the last things Lyle lost before his life was his memory. He could still clearly remember days of sitting by Lyle's bedside, trying to get him to remember certain things, places, and drawings. He just hoped it wasn't too late for Elphaba. He looked back down at the green girl and realized that she was now starting to get very scared. "It's alright, Fae," he said softly, hoping to soothe her. "You're safe here."

"I don't even know who you are! How do I know I'm safe here! I don't even know where 'here' is! For all I know, you could have done this to me!" she said, gesturing to her stomach.

That stung Fiyero's heart, but he knew it wasn't really Elphaba talking. "Elphaba, please calm down. You shouldn't get yourself worked up like this."

Elphaba cried out and tried to get away from the prince, and it tore the prince's heart in two to see his wife revert to her behavior when they first met. He quickly gathered her into his arms and did what he knew would soothe her, no matter what.

"We'll race away in a car as silver as the moon. And the storm will turn to sun on an island where the earth and sea are one. Sure as the night leads to a sky of blue. Sure as my heart leads me to be with you."

Elphaba began to slowly calm as she listened to his voice, as if she remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't quite identify where she had heard it.

"Surely the gods meant this to be a sign. That my life is forever yours, and you are mine."

Just as the prince suspected, Elphaba slowly calmed and fell asleep in his arms. He continued to hum to her and rock her in his arms. "My beautiful Fae," he whispered, running his fingers through her soft hair. "I love you."

Elphaba hummed something under her breath, but to Fiyero, it sounded like she said something along the lines of, "Yero my hero."

"That's right," the prince said softly. "I'm your hero, and I will save you, no matter what."

* * *

 **Song Used:**

 **"Forever Yours" from _Once On This Island_**


	19. One Last Hope

**Nessa actually (Guest): No, it's not just your time zone. I've been updating pretty late (or early in this case) because I didn't get this far with pre-writing and I'm trying to stick to my schedule.**

* * *

Fiyero laid on the couch in the parlor, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Elphaba, but he couldn't stand to look at her and not have her remember who he was. It pained him to see her in pain, and it pained him even more to know that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Fiyero, you can't stay here like this," Raal said as he and Amalie walked in.

"There's nothing else to do," Fiyero sighed.

Amalie looked at her husband. "Well, Glinda's here."

The prince looked up. "She is?"

Raal nodded. "Yes. Her family came back for a visit."

Fiyero jumped up and hurried into the foyer, where Glinda was waiting for him.

"Fifi!" the blonde smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around her old friend.

Fiyero was so happy to see the blonde that he didn't comment on her using the old nickname she had given him when they were kids. "Hi, Glin."

"How are you?"

The prince sighed. "Okay, I guess."

Glinda nodded, then turned solemn. "How's Elphie?"

"Not good. She doesn't remember who any of us are."

The blonde's shoulders fell, knowing what the prince meant. "You think she'll…"

"That's what happened to Lyle."

"But Elphaba isn't Lyle. She's much stronger than he was. She'll pull through."

"That's what I thought, but then she told me she was tired of fighting. She made it seem like she had nothing else to live for. I know that's not what she meant, but…"

"I know," the blonde interrupted softly.

"So… how's the Gillikin?" the prince asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's very nice. I was swamped by relatives who claimed to not have seen me since I was a baby. I don't remember much of it."

"You like it there?"

"I do. Not as much as here, but I do."

Fiyero nodded. "I see."

"Do you want to go for a walk? You look like you need to clear your head." The blonde extended her hand to the prince, who looked at it before slowly taking her hand in his and allowing her to lead him outside into the gardens. The two walked around, their hands intertwined, and for a moment, Fiyero felt like it was old times before Elphaba came. They stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree, which had lost most of its leaves.

"I'm sorry," the prince said suddenly.

"What for?"

"For not asking you."

It took Glinda a while to realize that Fiyero meant his carving for Elphaba, and when she did, she sighed. "It's alright, Fiyero. I'm not mad. I was a little surprised when I first saw it, but I'm not mad at you."

"I knew how special this tree was to you."

"It's still special to me. We shared a lot of memories here. But this tree isn't just mine. It belongs to your family. Since I was a part of your family, I got to share in the memories made around this tree."

"You're still part of this family, Glinda," the prince smiled. "In fact, Elphaba and I talked about making you the baby's godmother."

Glinda looked up at the prince. "Really? After… well, everything?"

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "She said she was going to ask you herself, but, well…"

"Thank you. I accept," Glinda smiled, wrapping her arms around the prince.

The prince quickly hugged her back. "Thank you."

"And Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

Glinda slowly broke away from the hug and looked at the prince. "Elphaba will be fine."

"I hope so," Fiyero whispered, "I really hope so."

* * *

Fiyero sat by his wife's bedside, watching her while she slept. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. He stroked the back of her hand, lost in thought. "I miss you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He stiffened slightly when Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

The green girl just stared up at him, unrecognition evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry. And… you are?"

"Fiyero, your husband."

Elphaba blankly stared at the prince, as if soaking in his words. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I just have this Oz-splitting headache."

"Do you want me to help?"

Elphaba was silent for a minute before she nodded and Fiyero helped her sit up so he could get behind her. The prince rubbed his hands together and began to gently rub Elphaba's temple. He smiled as Elphaba moaned softly and leaned back against him. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The prince nodded, then thought for a moment. "How would you like to hear a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"A story about a prince and his wife." He was about to say 'our story', but she wouldn't even remember it, and he couldn't take the pain of her actually telling him that.

Elphaba regarded him thoughtfully. "Okay."

Fiyero smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around Elphaba, who stiffened slightly, but began to relax as the story started. "Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince. And this very handsome prince was told that he would have to wed a girl he'd never met before. He was very unhappy about it, and so was his girlfriend at the time. Once she arrived, they saw how she was… different from them, and made her life miserable because of it. Then, all of that changed because of one thing. The prince began to try to and make it up to her, but she was weary of him at first. Over time, the two got closer together and then became inseparable."

"What happened to them?" Elphaba asked,

The prince was silent for a moment. "I…"

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"Yes," Fiyero said without hesitation, smiling down at Elphaba. "They did."

"That's good. They deserve it."

"Yes, they do."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Fiyero turned, seeing his mother in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hi," Amalie smiled and she came into the room. "How are you feeling, Elphaba?"

It took the green girl a while to realize that the queen was speaking to her. "F-Fine."

"That's my mother," Fiyero said softly as Amalie came closer.

"I just wanted to see how you both were doing," Amalie said.

Fiyero was about to answer, then realized that his mother meant Elphaba and the baby. He playfully shook his head and turned his attention back to his mother.

The queen sat on the edge of the bed. "May I?"

Elphaba, knowing what the queen meant, slowly nodded. Amalie smiled and gently placed her hand on Elphaba's abdomen and pressed against it. She felt the baby push back and smiled. "The baby is fine," Amalie reported.

The prince smiled and gently rubbed Elphaba's arm. "That's good news."

"When am I due?" Elphaba asked softly.

"In about three weeks," Amalie reported.

Fear became evident in Elphaba's eyes. "Everything will be alright, Elphaba," the queen reassured her. "You'll be fine."

It was hard to tell which one out of the three of them needed to be convinced of that more.

* * *

The next week, Fiyero was one again laying on the couch in the parlor. He was flipping through a book, only half-reading it. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw his mother come in, looking a bit distraught. "What's wrong?"

Amalie tried to compose herself, but she looked too worried. "Elphaba's in labor."

The prince's eyes almost budged out of his head. "What?!"

"Her water broke a few minutes ago. She's in labor."

"But she's two weeks early!"

"It's not uncommon."

"But is it safe for her and the baby?"

"The baby will be fine."

"But what about Elphaba?"

Amalie licked her lips. "I… I don't know. She's still in the early stages of labor. It's hard to tell at this point."

"Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"She's fine, and yes, but we don't want her to feel to anxious. Try to calm her down."

The prince nodded and hurried up the stairs. He found Elphaba in bed, lying on her side, her back to the door. He slowly approached her and sat down, causing the bed to sink a bit. Elphaba slowly turned her head. "Hi."

"Hey," Fiyero smiled, rubbing circles on Elphaba's back. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared. Have I… have I done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Given birth?"

Fiyero was about to say no, then he thought of Kilyer. He couldn't lie to her about their child, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. "Um…"

"Does it hurt?" Elphaba asked, not waiting for Fiyero to answer her previous question.

"I wouldn't know," the prince chuckled softly. "But it is an amazing experience, bringing a new life into the world."

Elphaba nodded, then inhaled sharply. Fiyero started to panic, then realized that Elphaba was having a contraction and allowed her to squeeze his hand. The contraction subsided after a minute and she looked up at him. "What month is it?"

"November."

"And the date?"

"The fifth."

Elphaba nodded and leaned back against the pillows. "Okay."

"I'll let you get some rest," Fiyero said as he tucked his wife in.

"Will you come back?"

"I'll see. I won't be allowed in here while you're giving birth. A very stupid tradition if you ask me," he added with a chuckle. "But I'll try. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Elphaba nodded, already half-asleep.

The prince smiled and kissed her forehead before going back to the parlor. He was told that Elphaba's labor was progressing rather quickly. Fiyero was about to go up and visit her one last time before it was time for her to push, but Amalie made him stay out of the room, saying that Elphaba was getting a bit frantic and the less people in the room, the better.

"But… she needs me," Fiyero protested. "I promised her I would come back.

"I know, Fiyero, but the midwife needs to do her job," Amalie said softly.

"But… this might be the last chance I have."

Amalie looked torn when the prince said that. "I… Fiyero… it won't be. I promise."

"But…"

"I promise. Please. The midwife will do everything in her power to save both Elphaba and the baby."

The prince didn't look happy, but trusted his mother and walked back down to the parlor. It had been almost seven hours since Elphaba's water broke, and that evening, he heard the cries that signaled it was time.

Fiyero tried to ignore his wife's screaming and crying, but he couldn't. He wanted to be there, or at least be closer, to support her. He understood why his mother didn't want him near, but he wanted to be. He needed to be there for her. Finally, he picked up a book and tried to actually read it. After what felt like forever, he heard his mother's footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up immediately and stood. "How is she?"

"You have a daughter," Amalie reported softly, yet happily.

The prince's face broke into a smile. "A daughter?"

Amalie nodded. "She's beautiful, Fiyero. And healthy."

"And… Elphaba?"

Amalie was silent. The prince's face immediately dropped. "No…"

"It's not what you think, Fiyero. She's not dead. She fell unconscious shortly after giving birth."

Fiyero slowly sat back down. "Will she be alright?"

"It's hard to tell at this point. Things aren't looking very good." The queen sat next to her son and held him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Yero."

The prince looked up at his mother. It was the first time she called him by his old nickname since dropping it after Lyle died. Amalie looked at her son, realizing what she did, and wiped his tears from his eyes in a very motherly fashion. "I don't know what will happen, but I have faith that she'll pull through."

"She has so," Fiyero whispered against his mother's shoulder.

"You can go up and meet your daughter in a few minutes. The midwife has to finish cleaning up first."

The prince nodded and stayed in his mother's arms, praying to the Unnamed God that Elphaba would be alright.


	20. To Come Back

**Sorry for the late update (again)! This week has been pretty busy. But in happier news, today was my school's RING DAY, the day when the seniors get their high school rings. I'VE BEEN RINGED!**

* * *

Fiyero slowly walked up the stairs as if in a trance. He didn't fully realize what he was doing until his face was right in front of the closed door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. His eyes immediately went to Elphaba, lying motionless in the bed. The prince panicked, then remembered his mother's words. She wasn't dead. He slowly approached her side and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took her hand, which still felt warm, and slowly rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Fae."

A thin cry pulled the prince from his thoughts and he turned. The sound was coming from the little baby-bed next to Elphaba and Fiyero quickly realized that was his daughter. He quickly went over to her and gently picked her up. "It's okay. Daddy's here." He gently jostled the baby in his arms, taking in her features. He could immediately tell that she had his nose, ears and loud mouth, but she looked like Elphaba in every other feature. "Hush now."

The infant's crying slowly died down and she slowly opened her eyes. The prince smiled as he took in the baby's blue eyes, but he learned that they would probably change color as she got older.

"Hi," he said softly, trailing his finger over her peach skin.

His daughter continued to look up at him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"It's so nice to meet you, little Salmae," he whispered, using the name he and Elphaba had agreed on. "I think I'll call you Sal. How does that sound?"

Salmae let out a small, indignant cry and the prince chuckled. "It's better than what your godmother, Glinda, will probably come up with. She'll probably come up with something ridiculous, like Sallie or something."

Salmae yawned and slowly closed her eyes. The prince smiled as he kissed her cheek and held her close. "Mama will be okay, Sal. I promise."

He stayed in the room with his wife and daughter. His mother came in a few times and tried to convince him to leave, but once it became apparent that he wasn't going to, she simply sighed and brought in the bottle of formula for Salmae. The prince smiled as he fed his daughter, feeling like a father already.

"You're such a good baby," he said once she finished and he wiped the corners of her mouth. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Salmae whimpered softly and Fiyero gently rocked her in his arms. She quickly calmed and kept her eyes open for a few minutes before falling asleep again. Fiyero gently placed her back in her bed and went back to Elphaba.

"Our daughter is beautiful," he whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't respond, but hoping that she could at least hear him. "She's the perfect mixture of the two of us. I love her, and I know you will, too. I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead before finally leaving the room.

* * *

The first week was hard for Fiyero, mostly because he was taking care of Salmae by himself. Of course Raal and Amalie were helping out, but they weren't the best at the midnight feedings, which made Fiyero question what they did with him and Lyle.

"We were younger back then, son," Raal had answered with a small chuckle. "It was much easier for us."

So the poor prince was on his own. "Good morning, Sal," he mumbled sleepily as he shuffled into the room with the bottle of formula. He gently lifted Salmae into his arms and looked at his wife. Her condition hadn't improved and it was beginning to worry the prince. What if she didn't wake up? He would be so distraught, he wouldn't know what to do with himself, just like when Lyle had died.

Salmae let out a cry, wanting to be fed, so the prince settled on the edge of the bed and fed her. She finished quickly and the prince was about to put her back down when he realized that she needed to be changed. He slowly changed her, half because he didn't want to do it wrong, and half because he was half-awake. Once he was finished, he put Salmae back to bed and dragged his feet out of the room.

By the end of the week, the prince was completely exhausted. If he wasn't tending to Salmae, he was sleeping. The prince had always had a talent for sleeping in places and times when he wasn't supposed to, such a in class or during dinners, but he now discovered that he had the talent for sleeping while standing up. Currently, he was sleeping on the couch, a thin layer of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Fiyero!" Amalie called from up the stairs.

Startled, the prince jumped and fell off the couch and laid there for a few seconds before pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Yes?" he groan-shouted.

"Come up here quickly!"

Suddenly, Fiyero was fully awake and hurried up the stairs to Elphaba's room. He stopped in the doorway and the sight before him almost made his eyes bulge out of his head.

Elphaba was awake.

She still looked very weak and frail, but she was sitting up, probed against multiple pillows, smiling at the prince. "Hi, Yero," she said softly.

"Fae," the prince breathed, going to his wife's side and gently wrapping his arms around her.

Raal and Amalie smiled to each other and quietly left the room to give the couple some space.

"It's okay," Elphaba whispered as she ran her fingers through Fiyero's hair, feeling him crying against her. "I'm okay. I'll be okay, Yero."

"I was so scared I would lose you," Fiyero whispered, still not letting go of his wife.

"I know. I'm so sorry. And I didn't mean what I said before. I was…"

"I understand, Fae. I'm sorry for getting mad."

"It's okay."

The two stayed together in silence, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. "I've missed you," the prince whispered.

"I know. I've missed you, too. I know you were worried about me and that I would leave like Lyle, but…"

"But you're much stronger," the prince finished for her.

"I would never leave you like that, especially now that we had Salmae." She looked over into the bed where their daughter laid.

"I see you two have met," the prince chuckled, going over to retrieve her.

"I was confused at first, and I started panicking when I could see the baby bump anymore," Elphaba said softly.

The prince knew why and gently jostled a slightly fussing Salmae in his arms before leaning over and kissing Elphaba's wife. "I know. Nothing bad happened. Sal is perfectly healthy."

"I'm glad."

Salmae was now awake and Fiyero gently handed her over to Elphaba. "I know you're hungry, so spend some time with Mama while I get your formula," Fiyero said playfully, kissing his daughter's head before running off.

Elphaba smiled as she looked down at her daughter. She could immediately see the similarities they shared. She lightly traced her daughter's features and smile. "Hey, Sal," she whispered.

Salmae quietly watched her mother, taking her in as much as she was. She soon became fussy, wanting to eat, and Fiyero returned with the bottle. He smiled as he handed it to his wife and she began to feed her daughter for the first time.

"She's a hungry one," Elphaba laughed when Salmae quickly finished the bottle.

"She probably gets that from me," Fiyero said as his wife burped the infant. He took her to be changed and quickly brought her back, returning her to his wife's arms.

"She's beautiful," Elphaba whispered as Salmae fell asleep again.

"She is," the prince agreed. "Just like her Mama."

Elphaba smiled as she watched Salmae sleep, beginning to feel sleepy herself. The prince gently took Salmae and laid her back in her bed. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Fiyero asked, turning back to his wife.

Elphaba nodded sleepily and gave Salmae back to Fiyero before beginning to fall asleep herself. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay?"

The prince smiled. "Of course, Fae." He climbed into bed and pulled his wife into his arms. Elphaba immediately wrapped her arms around Fiyero and sighed peacefully.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Elphaba simply snuggled closer to her husband and mumbled something sleepily. The prince smiled and kissed her forehead, just glad to have her back.

* * *

As the weeks wore on, Fiyero worked hard to help Elphaba get her strength back. It had been really hard a first, since Elphaba couldn't take more than a step without falling over. But she slowly got better with Fiyero by her side. They would take short walks through the garden, which usually ended in Elphaba getting tired and Fiyero carrying her back into the castle.

After three weeks, Elphaba finally got most of her strength back. She could stand for longer periods of time and took longer walks through the garden. She was so glad to be back to her normal self.

She looked out the window, with one month old Salmae in her arms, as the gardeners worked in the garden. She gently jostled Salmae in her arms and allowed her to grab into her finger.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Fiyero smiled as he came in, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and kissing her cheek.

Elphaba hummed happily. "We're fine."

Fiyero nodded and looked down at his daughter. "Hey, Sal."

Salmae looked up at her father and reached up to him. Elphaba smiled and gently handed her to him. He spun her around in the air before settling her into his arms.

"Careful, she just ate," Elphaba warned.

As if she knew that her mother was talking about, Salmae made a noise and spit up.

"Oh, Sal," the green girl sighed, playfully shaking her head and gently wiping Salmae's mouth with a soft cloth.

"I can't believe it," Fiyero whispered.

"You can't believe what?" Elphaba asked, putting the cloth in the laundry basket.

"Everything. The fact that I have a lovely wife and daughter; the fact that despite that this wasn't what I wanted for myself at first, I grew to love it; the fact that after Lyle died, I didn't imagine that I could be anything more than the little brother who was still living in his shadow."

"Well, this wasn't exactly part of my dream life, either," Elphaba admitted. "I thought I would be graduating Shiz and taking care of my sister for the rest of our lives. But now, I have you. I never dreamed that someone could actually look past my green skin and see the real me, no matter how long it took."

The prince blushed slightly. "I never thought that someone could actually see potential in me."

"Well, aren't we so good for each other," Elphaba smiled, looking down at Salmae.

"Yes," the prince whispered, also looking down at his daughter. "Yes, we are."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final chapter. Sorry for such the short notice.**


	21. Closure

**PocketSevens: LOL! Yes, Elphaba's alive. And thanks for breaking my review page. :P**

 **Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: I know I had you worried, but it's all better now that we have Fiyeraba back together again, right? You can breathe now.**

 **BillyJay936: Yes, I do love Fiyeraba babies and Fiyeraba baby moments.**

* * *

"Hi, sweetie," Elphaba smiled as she lifted her five month old daughter out of her crib. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Salmae smiled at her mother and reached for her nose. The green girl smiled as she nuzzled her nose against her daughter's.

"Are my two favorite girls ready?" Fiyero asked as he came into the nursery.

"We still need to get ready," Elphaba said.

Salmae reached for her father and Elphaba quickly complied. "Are you excited, princess? You get to meet a bunch of boring people who you will hopefully never have to see again for the rest of your life and make boring conversation with them and pretend you're actually interested in what they're saying and…"

"Yero…" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, I don't remember my viewing ball, so I really can't comment on that."

The green girl rolled her eyes again. That evening, there was going to be a viewing ball for Salmae, which was exactly what it sounded like; the important people from all over the Vinkus and other parts of Oz would come to meet the newest addition to the royal family. It was more about Fiyero and Elphaba meeting everyone than about Salmae, but she would still be the star of the show.

"Well, she seems excited enough," Fiyero said, smiling at Salmae, who smiled back.

"Of course. She has no idea what you're saying. It's just silly-Daddy talk to her," Elphaba pointed out.

Salmae giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yes, Sal. This is a very exciting day," the prince smiled, lifting Salmae into the air and twirling her around. "I'll get Sal dressed."

"Thank you," Elphaba said gratefully.

Fiyero smiled as he pulled his wife into a kiss, humming softly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go get ready," he said when they pulled away.

Elphaba nodded and they walked hand-in-hand out of the room. Two maids were waiting to help Elphaba into her dress. Once they were finished, they styled her hair and did her makeup, complimenting her on how beautiful she looked. Elphaba thanked them, even if she didn't fully believe it herself. Once they were finished, she looked herself in the mirror. Her dress was a deep purple color, with sparkly, long sleeves. The skirt was long, and Elphaba smiled as she felt the silky material brush against her legs.

"Are you ready?" Fiyero asked as he came back into the room, fully dressed in his crown prince uniform.

Elphaba turned and smiled. "Yes."

"Good." The prince walked over to her and handed Salmae over, dressed in her lacey, peach dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome," Elphaba smiled, kissing her husband's cheek before looking down at her daughter and tickling her nose. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Salmae giggled and reached up to her mother, grabbing at her lose strands of hair. Elphaba brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her daughter's nose. "Let's go," she whispered,

The couple walked out of the room and down the stairs to the grand dining hall. Salmae quietly looked up at her parents as Fiyero wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And now, presenting their royal highnesses, Prince Fiyero, Princess Elphaba, and Princess Salmae," the herald said in a loud voice.

The doors opened and everyone applauded as Elphaba and Fiyero walked in. Salmae seemed to know that people were clapping for her and giggled happily. Elphaba and Fiyero spent most of the night talking to the other officials. Everyone was taken by Salmae, who seemed to enjoy all of the attention on her. Glinda soon came over and immediately fell in love with her goddaughter.

"Hi, Sallie," she smiled, tickling the baby.

"Called it!" the prince sing-songed.

Elphaba gave him a questioning look, but the prince simply smiled softly and turned back to the blonde. "How is the Gillikin?"

"It's simply wonderful," the blonde smiled, half-distracted by Salmae.

The green girl rolled her eyes playfully and handed her daughter to Glinda before excusing herself to get a drink.

"Elphaba."

The princess turned around towards the voice and saw the last person she expected to see. "Nessa?"

The brunette gave her sister a small smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba knew she sounded rude, but what else was she supposed to say when she saw her sister after three years of practically losing contact with her.

Nessa looked a bit offended. "I… missed you."

"You _missed_ me?"

"Am I not allowed to miss my sister?"

Elphaba let out a huffed laugh. "You practically disowned me the moment I left Shiz. I haven't heard from you in almost three years."

Nessa looked like she was going to defend herself, but didn't. She knew she couldn't, anyway. "I know," she said softly.

Elphaba sighed, but didn't respond. She took her sister in. She looked older, more mature. Her hair was a bit longer and her features were more defined. But other than that, she still looked like the same, perfect Nessarose. "I… I missed you, too."

The brunette seemed to smile a bit. "And I… we… Father and I… heard about everything."

Elphaba looked confused, then realized what her sister meant. "Oh."

"I… I was going to write to you, but I… I didn't know what to say, or what I should say."

"And you were too busy," the green girl said before she could stop herself.

"Elphaba…"

"No, I understand. Your studies come first."

Nessa was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I thought Father would write to you, but…"

Elphaba suddenly wished she still had Salmae with her so she could have something to distract her, or maybe give her an excuse to leave. "He didn't." Now she _really_ wished she had Salmae to distract her.

Nessa looked down at her lap, seemingly trying to change the subject. "Do you like living in the Vinkus?"

"Yes," Elphaba said with borderline curtness after a pause.

Nessa nodded and searched for another question. "Is Prince Fiyero nice?"

"Even if he wasn't, I'm stuck with him no matter what." Elphaba knew she shouldn't treat her sister like this, but she couldn't just let her back into her life after three years of no communication.

Nessa bit her lip. "Elphaba, I know we're not as close as we used to be, but I _really_ did miss seeing you everyday."

"I bet you did."

"Why are you acting like this?" Nessa demanded, frowning.

"Because you think that you can just come here and come back into my life after three years of not speaking to me. It doesn't happen like that, Nessa. So much happened to me here that you missed. You weren't here for me and you act like you actually know how I felt, but you don't."

Nessa looked shocked. She had never heard her sister speak like that before. "If you don't want me in your life, fine. I'll go and you'll never hear from me again." She turned and made to leave, but Elphaba stopped her.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Elphaba said gently.

The younger Thropp sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Elphie, I think Sallie's getting tired," Glinda said as she approached the sisters, gently jostling a fussing Salmae in her arms.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba said as she took her daughter and tried to comfort her. "Oh, Glin, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. Nessa, this is Glinda."

"Pleased to meet you," Glinda smiled politely at the wheelchair-bound girl.

"You as well," Nessa said.

Glinda smiled and kissed her goddaughter's cheek before getting two drinks and walking back to Fiyero.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Nessa asked once Glinda was out of earshot.

"Yes," Elphaba said, glad she now had Salmae to distract her. "She's also Sal's godmother."

"Oh." Nessa tried to smile, but she couldn't. She and Elphaba had always talked about being the godmothers of their children, but she knew they were no longer close enough for that. "That's… very nice."

"Thank you."

The brunette seemed upset that Elphaba didn't remember the promise to be each other's godmother's, but let it go. "So… I guess this makes me Aunt Nessa?"

The green girl looked at her sister and smiled softly. "I guess it does. Would you like to hold her?"

Nessa nodded and held out her arms for her niece. Elphaba gently handed Salmae, who was still fussing, over to her aunt. Nessa smiled down at the baby and gently rocked her. Salmae slowly calmed and look up at the new face in front of her. "Hi," the brunette said softly.

Salmae blinked a few times, then slowly began to smile and reached up towards Nessa. The proud aunt smiled and kissed her cheek before handing her back to her mother. "I know it will take some time, but I really want to be close like we used to be. I really did miss my older sister."

Elphaba smiled softly as Salmae fell asleep. "I missed my younger sister, too."

"So… we can be sisters again?"

Elphaba smiled and gently kneeled down to give her sister a hug, careful not to squish Salmae. "Of course."

"Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up and saw her father standing behind Nessa. She slowly stood and gently readjusted Salmae in her arms. "Father."

Nessa looked between her father and sister and slowly wheeled away to give them some space, though Elphaba couldn't tell whether she was grateful for the gesture or not.

There was a very long, awkward pause between the two. "I heard about what happened."

Elphaba wondered why her family wanted to bring up her miscarriage so late. If they were going to say something about it, wouldn't they have done it earlier? Elphaba knew the answer to that question, and she had started to prepare a response, but Frex beat her to it.

"Are you alright?"

Whatever she was expecting her father to say, it certainly wasn't that. She gaped at him for a moment before finding her voice. "Y-Yes, I'm fine… now."

"Did you know the gender?"

"It was a boy." She decided not to tell her father that they had named him Kilyer. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Frex nodded, and it was hard for Elphaba to tell what he was thinking. She hated not being able to read people. "Who's this?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Elphaba looked down at Salmae, who was still sleeping peacefully. "This is Salmae… your granddaughter."

"How old is she?"

"She turned five months a few days ago."

Frex nodded, then went silent again.

"Would you like to hold her?"

The Governor blinked, then held out his arms, and Elphaba gently handed Salmae over to him, careful not to wake her. The first thing Frex noticed was that she wasn't green. He wanted to be relieved, but part of him told him that he wouldn't have cared, but he didn't comment on it. She looked how he would have pictured Elphaba as a baby if she wasn't born green. As he held her, he began to try and figure out how he felt. He didn't feel like a grandfather. It seemed like only yesterday when his children were in elementary school, and now he was holding his grandchild. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Elphaba said, looking down slightly.

"I mean it, Elphaba."

The green girl looked up at her father and saw that he was being sincere. Elphaba nodded and Frex handed his grandchild back. Salmae stirred slightly, but her eyes remained closed as Elphaba gently stroked her cheek. Frex stood in silence, observing the two, before he turned to leave and find Nessa.

"How was that?" Fiyero asked as he appeared.

"Yero? Were you there the whole time?" Elphaba asked.

"Well… yes and no. I was watching you to make sure you and Sal were alright. Was that your sister and father?"

"Yes. I can't believe they came. I honestly didn't think they would."

"Maybe they missed you."

"Maybe Nessa missed me and since my father would do anything for her, they came," Elphaba corrected.

"Well, whatever the case, they came. How do you feel about it?"

"Okay, I guess. Why didn't you come over?"

"I felt like you needed a moment privately with your family. Did you get the closure you wanted?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "I… think so. They like Sal. I know my father is relieved that she's not green, but…"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks about our child. I would love Sal no matter what color she is," Fiyero said sternly, but gently.

"I know. I just… I wanted to feel like I've done something good for a change. I've been fighting for his approval all my life, and tonight, I think I got it. Not fully, but it's something."

"I'm glad, Fae," the prince said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Salmae chose that moment to wake up and start fussing. Elphaba sighed and smiled softly. "I'll feed and change her, then but her to bed."

"I'll come with you."

Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but allowed her husband to walk with her back upstairs.

* * *

 **Elphaba's dress is on my blog.**

 **And I have a surprise for everyone. There will be one more chapter! That's right! One more chapter!**


	22. Memories

**Here's the final chapter!**

* * *

Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't feel ready. She didn't think she could ever be ready.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked as he came into the bedroom. "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Elphaba whispered, still staring at her reflection.

The now-king smiled. "You look beautiful. Just like the queen you are."

Raal and Amalie had stepped down as the king and queen of the Vinkus a few months prior, claiming that they were getting older and they trusted Fiyero and Elphaba to lead the country.

"I still don't know about this," Elphaba said, nervously rubbing her hands against the skirt of her dress.

"I'll be right by your side. And plus, Salmae and Dahlia will also be down there."

Elphaba smiled as she thought of their two beautiful daughters. Now ages ten and seven, respectively, they were growing up to be beautiful, young princesses. "They will probably be hogging the dessert cart all night."

The prince chuckled at the mental image. His daughters had his love of dessert before dinner, along with Elphaba's brains, which, to him, was a perfect mix.

"I just… I don't think I can do this," the green girl said softly.

"Fae, this is our first royal gala as king and queen. It's okay to feel nervous, but we'll be okay." He kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole night."

"Thanks," Elphaba said, leaning her head against her husband's chest.

The king smiled as he kissed her forehead. He gently pulled away and reached for the crown on the vanity and gently placed it on his wife's head. Elphaba smiled up at him and snuggled back into his arms.

"Mama! Daddy! Come on! We have to go now!" Salmae said as she hurried into the room, closely followed by her younger sister.

Dahlia ran straight into her parents' room and jumped into her father's arms. Fiyero grunted, but lifted his daughter into his arms and spun her around in the air. "Hey, princesses. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Salmae nodded.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Dahlia giggled.

The family made their way down the stairs and towards the ballroom.

"Presenting their Royal Majesties, King Fiyero and Queen Elphaba, and their Royal Highnesses Princesses Salmae and Dahlia!" the herald announced.

Everyone clapped as the royal family entered the ballroom. Fiyero smiled and gently squeezed his wife's hand, reassuring her that everything would be fine. "Welcome everyone to our Spring Gala!" Fiyero said in a kingly voice. "Please enjoy the festivities and have a wonderful time!"

The people clapped and cheered as the music began to play. Couples walked hand-in-hand onto the dance floor and mixed conversations filled the ballroom.

"There's Grandma and Grandpa!" Dahlia smiled, running over to her grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Salmae giggled, following her younger sister.

The retired royals turned and smiled, seeing their grandchildren. "Hello, you two," Raal smiled, lifting Dahlia into his arms and pulling Salmae close.

Elphaba watched the children for a while before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Fiyero with a goofy grin on his face.

"I know that face," Elphaba said, pretending to be accusing.

"What face?"

"That goofy smile face. You're about to ask me to do something extremely cheesy."

"Cheesy how?"

"I don't know," Elphaba sighed, turning away and wrapping her arms around herself.

The prince hugged her gently. "I was just going to ask if you wanted something to drink? Is that cheesy?"

"Considering the fact that I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink."

"Yes or no?"

Elphaba sighed and nodded. "Yes, please."

Fiyero kissed her cheek and disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later with two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Oh no," Elphaba said upon seeing the drink.

"What?"

"Wine, Fiyero?"

"What? We're celebrating!"

"You want to get me to dance."

The prince blinked. "How…"

"I catch on when you do it every single time."

The goofy smile returned. "Just one dance?"

"The last time you gave me wine and said, 'Just one dance?', we danced to five more songs after I told you my feet were tired and I ended up getting pregnant with Dahlia."

The king took a step closer to his wife and handed her the glass. Elphaba frowned and Fiyero playfully nuzzled his nose against hers. "You're an idiot," Elphaba said blatantly, but took a sip of the wine. Once she finished the drink, Fiyero gave their empty glasses to a servant and took her hand.

"No," Elphaba said when Fiyero began leading her to the dance floor.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fae…"

"Yero…"

"Just one dance. I promise,"

Elphaba mulled it over, then slowly agreed.

"Unless you beg for more," he whispered into her ear.

Elphaba elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let out a not-so-kingly squeal. A few heads turned, but Elphaba just smiled innocently. A few women chuckled, knowing exactly what the queen had done, and turned back to their husbands. The men gave Fiyero sympathetic glances, but secretly glad it didn't happen to them.

"Just one dance," Elphaba said as she waltz began to start.

The king didn't look happy, but agreed as he dance with his wife. She leaned her head against his shoulder and inhaled deeply. Everything around them seemed to blur and for a moment, it felt like it was just them. They were pulled back to reality when Fiyero felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see Dahlia looking up at him with her mother's chocolate eyes.

"Yes, princess?" he smiled.

"Can I dance with you, Daddy?" the little girl asked innocently.

Fiyero looked at his wife, who chuckled and nodded. Fiyero kissed her nose before gently pulling away and helping Dahlia to stand on his feet. Elphaba walked over to the dessert cart and picked up a small cake.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba barely had time to react before she felt someone tackle her in a hug. "Hi, Glin."

"I've missed you so much!" the blonde said as she pulled away to look at her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is everything in the Gillikin?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Elphaba immediately regretted her question. The blonde beamed and went into a long story about the parties she had attended since they last spoke, all of the eligible young men she had met, and the new horse her father had gotten her for her birthday.

"He's a gorgeous stallion named Henteon. He's fast, a great jumper…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw that Fiyero was now dancing with Salmae, although she wasn't standing on his feet. From Fiyero's pained expressions every so often, she could tell that Salmae was _stepping_ on his feet. She smiled to herself at the sight.

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She blinked and focused on the blonde. "I'm sorry, Glin. I got distracted."

Glinda followed where Elphaba had been looking and smiled, seeing Salmae dancing with Fiyero. The prince was standing stiffly, but he was still smiling as he lifted his daughter in the air and spun her around. "I remember when my father used to do that."

"He's a really great father," Elphaba said softly. "Though, I sometimes can't help but wonder what he would be like with a son."

Glinda immediately took her friend's hand. "He would still be the same, wonderful father he is with Sallie and Dee."

"I know," Elphaba said softly. "But still…"

"Elphie, don't beat yourself over this. Fiyero is a great father, and he would love Kilyer as much as he loves his beautiful daughters."

Elphaba nodded and smiled slightly. "I know he would."

The blonde smiled back. "Ooh! Elphie, do you see that guy over there?"

Elphaba followed Glinda's finger and saw a tall, young man about their age not far away from where they were standing. "Yes. Why?"

"I think he likes me. We were talking and we found out we have a lot in common."

"Well, he's coming this way."

Glinda's eyes widened as she quickly straightened and put on her most charming smile.

"Your Majesty," the young man bowed.

Elphaba nodded to him.

The man turned to Glinda and kissed the back of her hand. "Milady, I will be honored if you would accompany me in a dance."

The blonde blushed and giggled. "Of course. Excuse us, Elphie."

"Have fun," Elphaba smiled as the man and the blonde walked away. She watched as they started dancing and talking (Well, _Glinda_ talked). She turned and saw Fiyero walking over to her, limping slightly.

"'I don't need to stand on your feet, Daddy' she says. 'I can dance with you all by myself.' she says. Come to think of it, that one didn't even make sense," he grumbled, grimacing as he shifted his weight.

The queen chuckled. "You love it."

"I would love it even more if my feet weren't killing me right now."

As the evening went on, Fiyero and Elphaba watched as the guests danced. Salmae and Dahlia were dancing with their grandparents and Glinda was still talking to the man, whom Elphaba had discovered was the son of the Duke and Duchess of Irthrur. Finally, it was announced that the next song would be the final song of the evening and the orchestra began to play a slow waltz.

Fiyero extended his hand to his wife, but she shook her head. "You said only one dance."

"But _that_ dance was interrupted."

"But _your_ feet hurt."

"But we didn't get to finish our dance."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but finally accepted her husband's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The two waltz together, becoming lost in each other once more.

"What?" Elphaba asked when she noticed Fiyero staring at her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about how far we've come."

"We've come very far," Elphaba agreed.

"We hated each other when we first met."

"And couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another."

"But now, we're inseparable."

"Spell 'inseparable'."

Fiyero opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Why must you always do that?"

Elphaba laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Well, then I can't help doing this," he said, pulling Elphaba against him and pressing his lips against hers.

Elphaba made a muffled noise of surprise, but quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She thought back over how far she had come. She went from a girl pulled out of her second year of Shiz to the Queen of the Vinkus. She had reestablished a relationship with her sister and even corresponded with her father a bit. She silently remembered everything she had been though, and smiled at the fact that she now had Fiyero.

"Dahlia, I already danced with you," said-king muttered against his wife's lips when he felt someone tug on his pant leg.

"But I wanna dance with _Mama_ now," the little girl said.

The couple finally pulled apart and looked down at their pouting daughter. "Why don't we all dance together?" Elphaba suggested.

Dahlia's face brightened and she ran to get her sister. Soon, the two princesses returned and they all grabbed hands and danced together.

"May we cut in?" Amalie asked as she and Raal approached them.

Salmae and Dahlia made room for their grandparents and the six of them danced the last dance of the evening together, simply glad to have each other.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read this story. It means the world to me! My next story, "A Reason To Love", will be up in January. I know it seems far away, but hopefully I will be able to get it up earlier. If not, I will make sure to post lots of oneshots in between.**

 **See you all at the next one!**

 **~Nia**


End file.
